


Хаос (Chaos)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Frank is a HORRIBLE person, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One of the OMCs is a real bastard, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Winona is no better, a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Джим объединяют разумы в первый раз. Джим получает крайне неприятные новости с Бетазеда, а капитану Пайку приходится принять нелегкое решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хаос (Chaos)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого огромного массива текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
> [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/2325.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
> **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **R** (как всегда смягченный).
> 
> *****
> 
> (Для прочтения оригинального текста необходима регистрация на сайте Кеira Marcos.) 
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Chaos](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/05/23/tangled-destinies-chaos/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Хаос (Chaos)

                                             

 

\- Отец, можем ли мы поговорить?

Сарек отложил ПАДД в сторону и кивнул.

\- Да. Ты уже закончил свою утреннюю медитацию?

\- Утвердительно, – Спок опустился на стул, на который садился всегда, когда находился в кабинете своего отца, и, открыв рот, резко его захлопнул. Потом сделал глубокий вдох. – Это сложная тема.

Сарек наклонил голову.

\- Она личная?

\- Именно так; она касается биологии, – пробормотал Спок, и его щеки заметно позеленели. – Я изучил материалы, которые ты мне предоставил, но мой главный вопрос остался без ответа. Я думал задать его Джиму, но не захотел показаться ему еще более невежественным в том, что относится к физическим отношениям сексуального характера. Боюсь, моя гордость не позволит мне этого.

\- Думаю, дело не только в гордости, – осторожно сказал Сарек. – То, что тебя беспокоит, затрагивает вас с Джеймсом?

\- Я полагаю, я достигаю некоторой степени сексуальной… «разрядки», за неимением лучшего слова, – скороговоркой выпалил Спок. – У меня имеются доказательства в пользу этого факта. В данный момент я даже не представляю, что мне… – он осекся и, позеленев еще сильнее, отвел взгляд. – Мне нужен целитель?

Молчание его отца было, по мнению Спока, мучительным и неуместным, но он не сумел заставить себя выдавить еще хоть один звук, так что он ждал.

\- Ты заметил какие-либо изменения в своих половых органах? – наконец произнес Сарек.

\- Да, но их рост находится в пределах нормального развития для вулканца. Уровень производимых мною гормонов однако же выше, чем можно было бы ожидать, – Спок втянул носом воздух и рвано выпустил его. – С моей стороны были также некоторые физические реакции, но ничего, что бы объяснило…

\- Ночная поллюция распространена у молодых человеческих мужчин и несвязанных вулканцев в возрасте, – отозвался Сарек. – Информация об этом не была включена в твой пакет с данными, так как к вулканцам в пубертатном периоде она не относится. Все результаты анализов твоей крови указывают на то, что ты проходишь вулканский половой цикл. Я не могу предположить, что это может значить для твоего Пон-Фарра.

\- В таком случае у меня нет причин для волнений?

\- Нет. Я предоставлю тебе материалы данного характера, но ты не болен. Я бы хотел обсудить это с твоим целителем, разумеется, поскольку я уверен, что он сумеет лично оценить гормональный уровень твоего организма.

\- Хорошо, отец. Плодотворного тебе дня, – Спок встал и покинул кабинет так поспешно, как мог, не начиная бежать.

Только к середине завтрака Спок понял, что не спросил у своего отца, был ли способ избавиться от проблемы. Поскольку он скорее согласился бы отрезать себе руку, чем снова поднять эту тему, он мог лишь надеяться, что статей, которые перешлет на его ПАДД отец, будет достаточно. Было нелогично испытывать такое неудобство по отношению к чему-то, над чем у него не было власти, но подобные мысли не сильно-то помогали ему облегчить беспокойство за его достоинство.

Он опустил голову как раз в тот момент, когда Джим перешагнул порог их дома и убрал шлем в стенной шкаф в прихожей. Была суббота, уроков не было; они собирались посетить антикварный книжный магазинчик в центре города, а потом прибраться в их комнате в академии в преддверии наступающих летних каникул. До них оставался еще месяц, и Джим все не мог решить, принять ли ему предложение отправиться на Бетазед. Спок не хотел, чтобы тот улетел, он нервничал, даже просто думая о том, что Джим будет так далеко от него, к тому же на планете, полной потенциальных пар.

Его мать поставила тарелку с яичницей, мясным продуктом, называемым беконом, и тостами туда, где обычно садился в их столовой Джим. Тот легко скользнул на стул и тихонько толкнул Спока локтем.

\- Привет. А где твой отец?

\- Он уже отправился на работу. В Управлении Звездного флота сегодня состоится встреча, – Спок не поднимал глаз на Джима, наслаждавшегося своим обильным завтраком. Эту конкретную его черту он находил немного тревожной, хотя его не и волновало, что Джим ел мясо, потому что его мать никогда не переставала употреблять его в пищу. К этому он уже привык. Все дело было в том, что Джим этого самого мяса ел _очень_ много.

Его мать сказала ему, что организм Джима все еще развивался, и свидетельства этого для Спока были более чем очевидны. Рост его друга увеличился на 2.54 сантиметра, а его вес – на 2.27 килограмма за те пять месяцев, что они были знакомы, но даже при учете последнего линии лица Джима уже стали длиннее, детская округлость покинула их. Масса тела Спока осталась прежней, но он подтянулся на 7.62 сантиметра за прошедший год.

\- Ты пялишься, – пробормотал Джим.

Спок вздрогнул и перевел внимание на свою овсянку.

\- Ты, как и всегда, Джим, имеешь прямое отношение к тому, что интересует меня.

Джим мягко засмеялся и взял стакан апельсинового сока, который передала ему Аманда.

\- Доктор Грейсон, вы хотите сходить с нами в книжный магазин?

Аманда покачала головой.

\- Нет, меня не особо привлекают пыльные книжки, когда я могу загрузить что угодно в мой ПАДД.

\- Но ведь чтение старого бумажного тома - это что-то потрясающее, – возразил Джим. – Такое чувство, что у вас в руках - настоящая история. Хотя прикосновения не особо-то усиливают мои способности, я все равно чувствую душу в этих страницах: жизнь дерева, которое было пожертвовано, чтобы изготовить бумагу, и впечатления тех людей, которые обладали ею до меня. В основном я еще улавливаю мимолетные ощущения удовольствия и радости. Но порой, если книга очень-очень редкая - такая, которая много где и у кого побывала, после того как была напечатана, - жизнь в ней буквально бьет ключом. Это великолепно.

Спок не был убежден в том, что это было _великолепно_ , и испытал облегчение, узнав, что впечатления, получаемые Джимом от книг, больше были связаны с его эмпатией, нежели с телепатией. Себе он бы такого не пожелал. Джим однажды упоминал о том, что он «засекал» эмоции в предметах и даже в своей кожаной куртке. Он объяснил, что поскольку животные были усыплены так быстро и безболезненно, как это было возможно, кожа отдавала чувствами сонливости и спокойствия. Так что носить ее было весьма удобно. Он также сказал, что «винтажные шмотки» он не выносил, равно как и те, что были сделаны не на Земле.

\- А какие образы ты улавливаешь от бекона?

Джим удивленно на него посмотрел.

\- Никаких, – он фыркнул, давясь смешком. – Боже, это было бы ужасно! Я обожаю бекон. Даже не знаю, почему проблем не возникает, возможно, в процессе готовки что-то теряется, – он взглянул на нахмурившуюся Аманду. – Простите, Спок продолжает разговор, который у нас был две недели назад. Я могу получать эмоции от кожи, шерсти и шелковых изделий. Ничего неприятного, потому что их делают осторожно и гуманно. До шерсти я, кстати, дотрагиваться очень люблю, потому что овцы, наверное, млели от того, что с них сбривали их «шубы». А вообще я предпочитаю синтетические материалы или чистый хлопок, потому что постоянная эмоциональная стимуляция может кошмарно отвлекать.

*** * * ***

В магазинчике Спок приобрел одну книгу тайком, потому что когда Джим до нее дотронулся, его зрачки расширились, а сам он задрожал. Он искренне надеялся, что когда она появится на его счете, ее названия там указано не будет. Но все же он заплатил три сотни кредитов, так что шансы на то, что родители его об этом не спросят, были невелики. Он купил ее, когда Джим был поглощен поисками издания «Моби Дика», и указал в параметрах ПАДДа, через который внес деньги, чтобы ее доставили на дом. К счастью, женщина в магазине аккуратно завернула ее в бумагу, что немного облегчило эту «секретную операцию».

Он не был сильно удивлен, когда его мать вошла в его спальню и многозначительно покосилась на пакет.

\- Добрый вечер, мама.

\- Хорошо провели время в книжном?

\- Было весьма интересно. Я даже обнаружил там некоторые вулканские тома и приобрел одно из сочинений Сурака о логике.

\- Хм… Разумеется, оно не могло стоить триста кредитов.

\- Нет, мама, оно было недорогим, поскольку не являлось большим антиквариатом, – он продемонстрировал ей оплетенную кожей книгу. – Его напечатали на Земле вскоре после Первого Контакта.

Аманда снова хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Ты действительно заставишь меня спросить, да?

Спок не улыбнулся, но ему крайне хотелось, потому что его мать была просто прелестна, когда раздражалась.

\- Это подарок для Джима. В конце мая будет шесть месяцев с момента нашего знакомства, и Стефани из школы сказала, что это особенное событие.

Аманда улыбнулась.

\- Ваша годовщина в полгода. Как очаровательно.

К щекам Спока прилила кровь.

\- Это не… мы не… Мама.

\- Это личный подарок?

\- Очень, – кивнул Спок. – Я приложил все усилия, чтобы он остался секретом. Я бы предпочел не показывать его тебе.

\- Ладно-ладно, хочешь, чтобы он был тайной, пускай, – мягко рассмеялась Аманда и вышла из его комнаты.

*** * * ***

\- Этим летом в академии будет проходить семинар по науке варпа, который смогут посетить не-кадеты.

Крис оторвался от своего бутерброда и поднял бровь.

\- Тот, места на который были забиты уже целый год?

Джим вздохнул.

\- Ага, именно тот. Спок очень хочет туда пойти, а начинается он в июне. Я надеялся, что… может, ты найдешь способ протащить нас туда.

\- Возможно. Я знаком с человеком, который будет его преподавать. Он гений, но слегка с приветом, адмиралтейство толком не знает, что с ним делать. Лейтенант Скотт занимался всеми основными работами по реконструкции инженерного отсека на корабле обновленного класса «Созвездие». Потрясающий человек, но, как я и сказал, немного сумасшедший. Я согласился взять его на «Йорктаун» после того, как он закончит семинар в академии, – Пайк помолчал, а потом продолжил: – Но это значит, что ты не полетишь на Бетазед для дальнейших тренировок, как требовала твоя бабушка.

\- Джарет меня и тут может всему научить, а она только все усложняет. Она хочет моего присутствия на Бетазеде, чтобы поженить меня или хотя обручить с кем-нибудь, а мне это уже надоело до зеленых веников. Она думает, что если заграбастает меня в свои лапы, то мною будет легко манипулировать, но я расплавлю мозги любому, прежде чем меня с ним свяжут узами. Джарет весь прошедший месяц учил меня, как разорвать эмпатические узы бетазоидов, если это станет необходимым.

\- Он беспокоится, что тебе это может понадобиться?

\- Я думаю, этим навыком овладевают все, – признался Джим. – Это вроде заготовки на тот случай, если тебе придется отрезать себе руку и смотать удочки, чтобы выжить. Эмпатические связи могут привести в некоторых ситуациях к смерти: например, если твоя пара лишится разума или подвергнется действию наркотика, вызывающего сумасшествие. Чтобы сохранить свое собственное ментальное здоровье, мне придется в таком случае избавиться от уз.

\- А их можно создать заново после такого? – поинтересовался Пайк.

\- Это будет зависеть от того, сумеет ли моя пара поддерживать новые узы, или же она будет для меня полностью потеряна из-за физической или психической травмы, – Джим нахмурился и повел плечами. – С повреждениями мозга справиться трудно, и порой это вообще неэтично. Эмпатические брачные узы несут в себе много… интимности.

Пайк кивнул.

\- Я… на самом деле помню об этом.

\- Ты и отец? – у Джима глаза вылезли на лоб. – Вы расстались, когда… когда _узы_ все еще существовали между вами?

Пайк вытер пальцы салфеткой и взял в руки пиво.

\- Мы были молоды и думали, что друзья из нас получатся лучшие, чем любовники. Не уверен, что у нас действительно был шанс проверить эту теорию, потому что он встретил Вайнону и влюбился в нее. Твой отец хотел детей, он сказал, что видел своих сыновей в видениях большую часть жизни, а когда познакомился с Вайноной, то понял, что она будет их матерью. Я желал бы, чтобы он увидел и все остальное тоже.

\- А я нет. Я рад, что он и не подозревал о том, что произойдет после его смерти, – Джим отодвинул пустую тарелку в сторону и вздохнул. – Так что насчет семинара? Я правда мечтаю, чтобы Спок туда попал, даже если я не смогу, потому что… ну, в конце мая будет полгода, как мы друг друга знаем, и Стефани из школы заявила, что нам следует это отметить. Она глупая и романтичная, но Спок решил, что это «интригующая идея».

Крис засмеялся.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел место для твоего парня на научном семинаре по варпу, о котором судачат по _всей_ Федерации, на _вашу шестимесячную годовщину_?

Джим покраснел.

\- Ой заткнись.

Пайк хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Боже, не могу дождаться, когда буду объяснять адмиралу Арчеру, почему я хочу, чтобы он смог протащить на лекции двух старшеклассников!

\- Ну, ты просто мог бы отметить, что это было бы хорошим способом заманить первого вулканца в академию Звездного Флота, – предложил Джим. – И… ну, знаешь… не упоминать о годовщине.

\- Слушай… я ценю твою веру в меня, но, боюсь, удержаться я все-таки не смогу.

Джим вспыхнул и перевел тему.

\- Мне завтра надо будет заскочить в посольство, чтобы поработать над кое-чем для дня рождения доктора Грейсон. Он на следующей неделе, и Спок упомянул семейный ужин.

\- Сарек приглашал меня. К сожалению, я буду на миссии. Что ты ей подаришь?

\- Ну, – улыбнулся Джим, – что-то, чего у нее точно никогда прежде не было. Мне нужно еще кое с чем разобраться, прежде чем я закончу, и, думаю, завтра я первым же делом этим и займусь.

*** * * ***

\- Ты вчера помедитировал дополнительный час, как я просил?

\- Да, – Спок почти нахмурился. – Ты уверен, что нам стоит это делать?

Джим помолчал.

\- А это действительно непозволительный риск? Ну, в смысле, думаю, мы оба знаем, что в будущем будем связаны узами. Если мы создадим спонтанные во время слияния разумов, я не буду против. А ты?

\- Разумеется, нет. Я лишь не желаю принуждать тебя к чему-то, для чего ты еще не готов, – напрямую заявил Спок. – Я полагаю, что, учитывая близость нашей дружбы, мы могли бы подождать. Узы могут… вывести наши физические отношения на новый уровень, который мог бы причинить другим некоторые неудобство.

\- Твой первый Пон-Фарр должен случиться, когда тебе исполнится двадцать, – мягко напомнил ему Джим. – Если честно, я бы не хотел, что наши узы образовались в тот момент, когда ты будешь по уши в plak-tow. Это совершенно неромантично и анти-соблазнительно.

Спок позволил себе выпустить вздох и опустился на кровать напротив Джима, сев в позу лотоса.

\- Могу ли я выяснить, по какой причине ты настаиваешь, чтобы это имело место сейчас?

\- Это сюрприз, так что не порти его, – пробормотал Джим. – И просто чтоб ты знал: двигайся вместе с течением.

Спок дернул бровью, после чего опустил пальцы на пси-точки Джима.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму… мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

 

_Слияние началось очень быстро, принося за собой немалое удовольствие. Даже слияния с его отцом не проходили так гладко и легко. Сознание Джима было столь же организованным, как и у любого вулканца, что стало неожиданностью, поскольку Спок не раз лицезрел состояние его комнаты._

_\- Эй, это плохая аналогия! Бардак в спальне еще не означает бардак в голове._

_Они очутились вместе в открытом дворике с большим фонтаном посередине, где плескалась самая синяя вода, которую Спок когда-либо видел. Вокруг них возвышались четыре стены, и в трех из них была цепочка больших тяжелых дверей. С последней же все было иначе. Спок уставился на единственный закрытый проход на несколько секунд, а затем глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух._

_\- Что это?_

_\- Мое ментальное хранилище, – объяснил Джим. – Первым делом Джарет показал мне, как разбирать и систематизировать мои ощущения, эмоции и размышления, чтобы избежать хаоса, – он взял Спока за руку и подвел его к одной из дверей. – Здесь находятся случайные чувства: опыт, мысли и впечатления, которые я улавливаю от людей, не принадлежащих ближнему кругу._

_\- Что такое ближний круг?_

_\- Семья и друзья. Мой папа, ты, твои родители и Боунс. Все мои связи как бетазоида, кроме Джарета, конечно же, - в комнате вон там, – Джим махнул ладонью, указывая на противоположную сторону дворика, после чего мягко подтащил Спока к блестящей черной двери. – Это телепатическое наследие Джарета. Однажды, после того как мы объединимся узами, я покажу тебе, что там внутри. Это не то, чем бы я мог поделиться, пока мы с тобой не будем связаны, оно очень сильное и личное, – Джим коротко прикоснулся к гладкой поверхности, а потом двинулся дальше. – Здесь моя мама и Сэм. Там еще есть сундук, я держу его обмотанным цепями и с кучей замков. В нем закрыт Фрэнк. Если мое ментальное равновесие нарушено, он вроде как вырывается оттуда, и мне снятся кошмары о нем. Джарет учит меня, как полностью его там замуровать, чтобы он никогда больше не вылезал._

_Спок кивнул._

_\- Ты всегда точно знаешь, что находится в каждой комнате, и способен попасть в любую из них, или же это своего рода подавленные воспоминания, для доступа к которым тебе необходимо пребывать в состоянии медитации?_

_\- Насколько я знаю, подавленных воспоминаний у меня нет. Я могу легко воспроизвести их, когда я в сознании, но некоторые плохие трудно отогнать, когда я расстроен. Комнаты позволяют мне это делать, они устанавливают границы для негативных эмоций, и так я могу эффективно функционировать в напряженных ситуациях, не сходя с ума._

_\- Это полезный навык. Я хотел бы обучиться ему. Джарет сможет помочь мне в этом?_

_\- Конечно; он же тебя обожает, просто тащится! Думает, что ты - самое лучшее, что есть на Земле, – засмеялся Джим и повел Спока вдоль стены. – А тут твоя мама._

_Глаза Спока расширились, и он дотронулся до двери из зеленого стекла._

_\- Моя мать?_

_\- Да, каждое воспоминание, каждая эмоция, улыбка и смех, свидетелем которых я был, с тех пор как с ней встретился, – Джим повернул ручку и подтолкнул Спока внутрь. Вулканец резко вздохнул и закрыл глаза._

_\- Она… такое чувство, как будто она сейчас вместе с нами._

_\- Она любит яростно и неумолимо. В своей жизни я знал совсем немногих, кто был похож на нее._

_\- Здесь пахнет печеньем._

_\- Она - первый человек, который испек мне его, так что… ну, ты понял, – Джим смутился, когда Спок дернул бровью, взглянув на него. – Спок, эту… эту комнату я держу для тебя._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Потому что ты будешь жить долго, гораздо дольше, чем твоя мама, и однажды - хотя я надеюсь, что этот день настанет еще очень и очень нескоро, - она больше не сможет быть рядом с тобой. Но у нас всегда будет эта комната, и я буду защищать и взращивать ее. Каждый раз когда я к ней прикасаюсь, каждый раз когда она смеется - все это остается здесь. Это маленькое чудо, которое я пронесу для тебя через всю свою жизнь; крошечный мир, куда ты сможешь возвращаться снова и снова, даже спустя немало лет после того, как ее не станет, сможешь дотрагиваться до нее, чувствовать и слышать._

_Спок сглотнул комок в горле._

_\- …Ты - настоящий дар. У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить… идеальность места, которое ты отвел моей матери, – темно-зеленая волна энергии прокатилась по комнате, и Спок удивленно моргнул. – Что это?_

_\- Я более чем уверен, что это узы, которая она разделяет с твоим отцом, – Джим показал Споку старинный дубовый стол, на котором лежала большая закрытая книга в кожаном переплете. – Это - твой отец. Я не могу объяснить, как такое получилось, это вышло ненароком. Когда я создавал все тут, я думал, что их здесь будет поровну, но эмоции твоей матери просто выплеснулись во все стороны, так что я не пытался их потеснить. А том появился на столе сам, и когда я дотронулся до него, то сразу понял, что это был твой отец. С ним у меня почти не было ментального контакта, но ты объединял с ним разумы._

_\- Значит, мне стоит заполнить страницы моим отцом? – тихо спросил Спок. – Чтобы сохранить его здесь?_

_\- Да, но для этого потребуется очень сильное и долгое слияние. А еще поможет, если вы проделывали это - только не так интенсивно, конечно, - не раз за прошедший год… к чему вы вообще-то не прибегали, не так ли?_

_\- Один случай был в тот день, когда женщина в школе… – Спок оборвал себя и покачал головой. – Нет, с тех пор как мне исполнилось двенадцать, этого не происходило._

_\- Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит ему рассказать, почему ты этого хочешь, и дать ему возможность «написать» эту книгу так, как он решит, – Джим подошел ближе к Споку, улыбаясь. – Давай, дотронься. Больно не будет, она просто полна желанием защитить и любовью._

_\- Ни злости, ни разочарования, – еле слышно произнес Спок. – Быть может, стоит оставить ее так как есть._

_Джим усмехнулся._

_\- На самом деле ты так не думаешь; человек - это смесь всего, что он перенес, каждая часть его драгоценна._

_Спок не сказал ничего, просто вышел из комнаты и вернулся во двор. Джим с хитрой улыбкой указал ему на дверь, за которой хранил свои интеллектуальные знания, и Спок смог заглянуть внутрь. Там было полно книг, некоторые стояли башнями до самого верха высокого потолка. Широкие большие полки были битком забиты, к ним поднимались лестницы; уравнения были начерчены на полу и на свободных стенах._

_\- Здесь красиво._

_\- Сейчас это фактически самый заполненный уголок в моем мозге. Так будет не всегда, – Джим закрыл дверь и похлопал по ней ладонью, – но мне она жутко нравится. Я часто торчу здесь, когда медитирую._

_\- Фонтан в центре… он очень важный, особенный, не так ли?_

_Джим закусил губу и кивнул, после чего они вместе вернулись во дворик, и он подставил руку под каскад падающей воды._

_\- Это мой отец, сущность Джорджа Кирка. Я получил ее в тот момент, когда появился на свет. Ты знаешь, что я родился раньше срока? Почти на три месяца, а должен был в марте. В любом случае это произошло в последние минуты его жизни, и он передал мне все это._

_\- Что в нем? – поинтересовался Спок. – Его телепатическое наследие?_

_\- Все, – признался Джим, – все, чем мой отец был и мог бы быть, обернутое в любовь и жертву._

_\- Могу я прикоснуться?_

_\- Нет, пока нет, – помотал головой Джим. – Не думаю, что стоит это делать, пока мы не связаны. Я не смогу оградить тебя, если что-то случится._

_Спок отступил._

_\- В таком случае потом._

_\- Согласен, – Джим кивнул в сторону стены, где была всего одна дверь, тяжелая на вид и по ощущениям тщательно защищенная. Они замерли перед ней, и Джим дрожащей рукой провел по красивым узорам на ней._

_\- А что тут?_

_\- Мой_ _imzadi_ _, – пробормотал Джим. – Первый для меня во всем._

_\- Твой возлюбленный, – нахмурился Спок._

_\- Эй! – Джим мягко толкнул его локтем. – Это ты. Ты - мой_ _imzadi_ _. Никто прежде не касался так моего разума, никогда. И однажды ты сможешь сделать это и физически._

_Спок позеленел и опустил глаза на их сплетенные вместе пальцы (он и не заметил, как Джим сделал это)._

_\- Могу я зайти?_

_\- Нет. Еще нет._

_\- Почему? Сомневаюсь, что у меня могут быть секреты от самого себя._

_Джим фыркнул._

_\- Тут я создаю наши эмпатические узы. Узы бетазоидов не возникают в момент самой церемонии, я трудился над ними месяцами. Джарет рассказал мне, как претворить это в жизнь, так что я сделаю все идеально… Да, идеально. Безупречные узы для нас двоих. На Бетазеде есть те, кто специально занимается «плетением» таких связей для передачи их во время… ну, свадьбы. Но я хотел сам._

_\- А если я все же войду?_

_\- Ну, тогда я никак не смогу предотвратить объединение с тобой, но я считаю, что вулканские узы должны появиться первыми. Джарет полагает, что это станет основанием нашей связи, потому что ее суть будет телепатической, а не построенной на эмоциях. Если же первыми будут мои узы… Джарет думает, что для тебя этого может оказаться слишком много._

_Спок кивнул, но все же опустил ладонь на дверь._

_\- Все там… для меня?_

_\- Я намерен разделить с тобой свою жизнь, Спок, и я надеюсь, что ты заполнишь эту комнату всеми самыми потрясающими ощущениями и… очень горячим сексом, – Джим засмеялся. – О, выражение твоего лица просто бесценно!_

_Спок подался ему навстречу и оставил на губах Джима мягкий поцелуй._

_\- Нам нужно остановиться пока,_ _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_ _. Для не связанных узами неразумно продлевать слияние так надолго._

_-_ _T_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_ _, – прошептал Джим. – Что это значит?_

_\- Друг, брат, возлюбленный - родственная душа, – Спок поцеловал его еще раз. – Идеальная пара для моей сущности._

 

Джим рвано и протяжно втянул носом воздух, когда Спок отнял руку от его пси-точек. Он начал было говорить, но его прервало резкое громкое покашливание. Дернувшись, Джим обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с Сареком, устроившимся возле кровати Спока на стуле с ПАДДом.

\- Сэр.

\- Отец.

Джим покосился на Спока и понял, что тот был так же выжат и утомлен, как и он сам.

Сарек вскинул бровь.

\- Ваше слияние продолжалось 3.56 часа с той минуты, как я вошел в спальню. Твоя мать вызвала меня, будучи в панике, Спок, когда обнаружила, что ты объединил ваши с Джеймсом разумы. Она наблюдала за вами тридцать две минуты, прежде чем обратилась ко мне.

Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Я приношу свои извинения за причиненное вам беспокойство. Слияние длилось в общей сложности 4.76 часа.

\- Ого! А казалось, что совсем недолго, – удивился Джим.

\- Время не имеет значения во время слияния, – медленно протянул Сарек, – и особенно не для столь одаренного и богатого разума, как у моего сына. Я так понимаю, ни одному из вас не требуется какая-либо помощь?

\- Мы в порядке, – ответил Спок. – Мне следовало предупредить мать о том, что мы собирались сделать и что длительность этого не была бы маленькой. Это был первый раз…

Сарек кивнул.

\- Я дам ей знать, что причин для волнений больше нет. Я ожидаю, что вы оба беспрекословно примите некоторую степень... _материнской заботы_.

Джим вздохнул, когда Сарек вышел из комнаты.

\- М-да, ну мы засранцы. Надеюсь, она не забеспокоилась настолько, что заплакала.

Спок посмотрел на Джима с плохо скрываемым ужасом.

\- Я никогда не становился причиной слез моей матери.

\- О, Спок, конечно же становился, – Джим похлопал его по колену, а потом скатился с кровати. – Она любит тебя слишком сильно для того, чтобы этого никогда не происходило. Слезы и любовь, знаешь ли, путешествуют рука об руку, – он проверил хронометр. – Мне пора к Джарету, мы встречаемся через час. Я не думал, что пробуду тут так долго, но я очень рад, что заскочил к тебе, – он наклонился к Споку и поцеловал его. – Слияния разумов получаются у тебя просто зашибенно.

Спок почти поморщился, пока Джим натягивал свою куртку.

\- Походу, в этих словах был сексуальный подтекст, да?

\- Ух ты, молодежное выражение **[1]** , – усмехнулся ему в дверях Джим и, шутливо отдав честь, удалился.

*** * * ***

Когда Джим пришел на праздничный обед, то принес с собой деревянную коробку, покрытую витиеватыми узорами. Спок не имел ни малейшего понятия, что в ней находилось, и его друг отказывался даже намекнуть ему, что пробуждало сильное любопытство. Которое разделяли все, и даже его отец не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не метнуть пару взглядов на то, что, судя по всему, скрывало подарок, когда они направлялись в гостиную.

Спок наблюдал, как его мать устроилась поудобнее на диване, а Джим поднес коробку к ней и, поставив ее на пол перед ее ногами, сам опустился на колени.

\- Вы наверняка многое знаете о политике бетазоидов, но очень мало об их мистицизме, – Джим сделал паузу, когда Аманда кивнула. – Бетазоиды уделяют огромное внимание эмоциональной зрелости и честности как в своей общественной жизни, так и в личной с их семьями, – он пробежал кончиками пальцев по деревянной крышке. – Вы когда-нибудь видели псионный камень?

Аманда покачала головой.

\- Только на видео и на голографиях; я никогда не слышала, чтобы хоть один из них покидал пределы Бетазеда.

\- Они невероятно дороги своим хозяевам, это дар, которому нет цены. Когда камни достают из земли, они кристально чистые, нетронутые и готовые стать вместилищем всего, что захочет запечатлеть в них владелец. Воспоминания о первой любви, рождении ребенка, потери кого-то столь близкого, что оправиться от этого невозможно... Еще мы используем их для обучения. Наиболее исключительной чертой псионных камней является то, что даже пси-нулевые виды способны с ними взаимодействовать.

Аманда сглотнула и посмотрела на коробку.

\- У тебя там как раз такой камень?

\- Несколько недель назад я попросил, чтобы мне доставили один, и моя двоюродная сестра Алекса привезла его, когда я сказал ей, что это для вас. Вы ей очень нравитесь, – Джим отклонился назад и выпрямил плечи. – Как эмпат и телепат я способен собирать псионные образы людей как картинки, выразимся так. Эти образы находятся в моем разуме, и их не исказило ни мое собственное сознание, ни даже мои эмоции. Я систематизирую свои мысли, впечатления и все, что испытываю, в особенных ментальных хранилищах, и эта сложная структура позволяет мне обрести необходимый баланс. Среди этих хранилищ есть одно, которое специально предназначено для моих ощущений и воспоминаний о _вас_ ; когда Спок и я впервые объединили разумы, я показал ему это место и то метафизическое проявление вашей любви к жизни и к вашей семье так, как это вижу я. Когда я сделал это, одновременно с этим я получил подробный псионный ответ от него - его реакцию на пребывание там… на вас.

Сарек резко втянул носом воздух, и Спок повернулся на этот звук. Сарек быстро дернул головой, когда Спок открыл было рот, и они оба вновь перевели свое внимание на Джима и Аманду.

Джим слегка улыбнулся им, а потом поднял крышку коробки.

\- Этот псионный камень - ваш, доктор Грейсон. Внутри него скрыто то, чего вам никогда не довелось испытать из-за того, что ваше сознание - пси-нулевое: любовь вашего сына, его уважение и восхищение вами. Во избежание нарушения личного пространства Спока там нет воспоминаний, но есть те же чувства и впечатления, которые получает ваш муж от вашего сына через их родительские узы. Никто не прикасался к нему с момента, когда я начал с ним работать, и после того как это сделаете вы, подчиняться кому-либо другому он уже не будет никогда.

Повисло молчание. Спок замер, изучая камень: он был темно-красным с белыми завитками, застывшими внутри него и похожими на облака. Его мать подняла дрожащую руку и опустила пальцы на кристалл. Тот вспыхнул, и маленькие вихри начали двигаться, будто подул внезапный ветер. У Аманды перехватило дыхание, а потом ее глаза заблестели, и влажные дорожки побежали по ее лицу. Спок немедленно поднялся и быстро шагнул к ней.

\- Нет, не трогай ее, – пробормотал Джим. Он встал и мягко вынудил Спока отступить. – Она в порядке и плачет не от того, что расстроена.

\- Слезы - не признак нормального состояния, – яростно отозвался Спок.

\- Но они появляются иногда, когда кто-то _невероятно счастлив_ , Спок, – Джим успокаивающе погладил его по запястью. – Сейчас как раз такой случай. Клянусь тебе, – он отвел слабо упиравшегося Спока обратно к его стулу и вернулся к Аманде, которая к тому моменту вынула камень и держала его теперь в обеих руках. Все ее тело дрожало. Очень осторожно он забрал у нее кристалл, который потускнел тут же, едва оказавшись в ладонях Джима, и вернул его в бархатное ложе. – Когда вы к нему не прикасаетесь, его нужно хранить в коробке. Она сделана особым образом, чтобы защитить содержимое. Никогда не оставляйте ее или сам камень на прямом солнечном свете. А еще, если вы вернетесь вместе с ним на Вулкан, я настоятельно порекомендую, чтобы вы держали его в холодильнике. Крайне высокие температуры Вулкана плохо повлияют на структуру камня.

\- Я… – Аманда вздохнула глубоко и медленно. – Я никогда не позволяла себе задумываться над тем, чего была лишена. Была небольшая надежда, что Спок сумеет создать между нами родительские узы, когда он был ребенком, после того как эта попытка с моей стороны провалилась. Этого так и не случилось. Я знаю, что у него есть ментальная связь со мной, но она односторонняя, и я ее не ощущаю, – она подняла коробку с пола и вцепилась в нее так, будто боялась, что кто-то может ее отобрать. – Спасибо тебе, Джеймс, это… у меня нет слов, чтобы описать, как много это значит для меня, – она провела одной рукой по испещренной орнаментами поверхности. – Я вернусь через несколько минут, и мы сможем приступить к обеду.

Сарек без единого слова выпрямился и вышел из гостиной следом за своей женой. Плечи Джима покинуло напряжение, и он прикрыл на секунду глаза.

\- Надеюсь, ты не разозлился, что я тебя об этом не спросил. Я даже не думал, что мне надо было, пока не закончил с камнем... не понял тогда, насколько личным это было… Джарет сказал, что это был один из самых сильных кристаллов, рядом с которыми он когда-либо находился. Возможно, из-за твоей глубокой эмоциональной привязанности к твоей матери. Теперь когда она дотронулась до него, другие эмпаты не смогут ничего почувствовать, если коробку откроют.

\- Нет, я… – Спок сглотнул комок в горле и вскинул подбородок. – У меня нет каких-либо… – он пересек комнату и протянул Джиму ладонь. Тот сразу же обхватил ее и позволил поднять себя на ноги, а затем выпустил глухое «Ух!», когда Спок крепко обнял его. – T’hy’la… – он уткнулся лицом в шею Джима и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. – Я никогда не объединял разумы с моей матерью, узы, которые она делит с моим отцом, сильны, и он защищает ее настолько ревностно, что никто не сумел успешно проникнуть в ее сознание после того, как была заключена эта связь. Будучи ребенком, я был возмущен этим, негодовал из-за того, что он не позволял мне занять место в разуме моей матери. Некоторые чистокровные вулканские дети способны создавать родительские узы с приемными семьями, если их собственные погибли, но мой статус гибрида лишал меня этой малой ее части, а это означало, что она никогда не узнает истинную глубину моих чувств к ней. Никакие речи не способны выразить силу вулканского сердца.

\- Нет, не способны, – Джим сжал пальцами ткань черной накидки Спока, которую тот надел сегодня. – У нас с Пайком есть узы, только небольшие совсем, и они ничуть не похожи на те, которые есть у тебя с твоим отцом. Это нечто другое.

\- Ты сам их сотворил?

\- Нет, думаю, я с ними в некоторой степени родился, наверняка их мне при моем появлении на свет передал мой отец. Это не эмпатическая связь, потому что эмоционально добраться до него я не могу, _но_ я всегда точно определяю, где он находится, – Джим отодвинулся так, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Споку. – Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. Будто я всегда мог бы просто протянуть нити и нашел бы тебя.

Спок провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, касаясь большим его нижней губы.

\- Твое пристрастие к романтике поражает меня.

*** * * ***

Аманда вытерла лицо полотенцем и, вернувшись в спальню, обнаружила своего мужа стоящим перед ее трюмо и пристально уставившимся на псионный камень.

\- Он тебя удивил.

\- И очень сильно, – без колебаний признался Сарек. – Бетазоиды никогда не были с нами особенно открыты в плане того, что касалось их возможностей за пределами основных вещей, которыми они делятся со всеми. Зачастую мне было интересно, не преувеличивали ли они масштабы своих навыков во время их обсуждения, используя это как защитный механизм. Но Джим опровергает эту теорию на практически ежедневной основе, и этот камень - еще одно тому доказательство. Прежде я никогда их не видел, и бетазоиды отказываются торговаться на их счет. На самом деле когда они присоединились к Федерации, их единственным условием было то, что от них никогда не потребуют предоставлять кому-либо пси-камни. Он был прав: этому дару не существует цены, и не было ее даже до того, как он наполнил его. Пустой псионный кристалл такого размера стоит несколько миллионов кредитов согласно позиции бетазоидов в отношении этой темы.

Она приблизилась к нему и протянула ему два пальца, и его собственные мягко соприкоснулись с ее со знакомой легкостью.

\- Ты уже видел, как Джим со Споком проделывают этот же жест, да?

\- С их стороны не является приличным позволять себе такое, пока они не связаны. Однако же короткая длительность подобного контакта не считается непристойной, – пробормотал Сарек. – Впрочем, я надеюсь, что они до срока воздержатся от этого поступка в посольстве.

\- Я… я собираюсь дотронуться до камня.

Сарек наклонил голову и мысленно приготовился к тому, что, как он считал, будет похоже на монументальную жесткую и тяжелую волну чувств. Он ошибался: оно было огромным и всепоглощающим, но не жестким или тяжелым, нет. Оно было самой мягкой и нежной эмоцией, которую он испытывал за всю свою жизнь. Любовь, _чистая и абсолютная_. Уважение. Радость. Веселье. Это был его сын, он бы узнал Спока где угодно; линии и узоры его разума и души были запечатлены в его собственных с самого его рождения. Он отпустил руку жены, когда больше не мог этого выдерживать, и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Как я и говорил, он удивляет постоянно.

\- Думаю, наш сын выбрал себе достойную пару, – согласилась Аманда. – Готова поспорить, что даже Т’Пау будет сложно в чем-либо им отказать, когда она познакомится с Джимом.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что Спок послушается ее, если она выразит неодобрение.

\- Нет, не послушается, – улыбнулась Аманда. – Я только надеюсь, что Спок не велит и ей сгореть в огне.

Сарек издал тихий звук, похожий на смешок.

\- Этот мальчик, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, ужасно на нас всех влияет.

\- Здорово, правда? – хихикнула Аманда.

*** * * ***

Джим ненавидел, когда его вызывали в посольство, но он никогда не заявлял, что не появится там. Бетазед все-таки был планетой, которая посчитала его своим гражданином без малейших раздумий. И сделали они это еще до того, как поняли, чем одарил его Джордж Кирк. Хотя он часто приезжал в посольство на свои уроки, в частной секции огромного здания он бывал редко. Взбежав вверх по центральной лестнице вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом, Джим миновал два контрольных пункта.

Войдя в кабинет Алексы, он притормозил, решив не прерывать чужую беседу, но она немедленно пресекла ранее начатый разговор и бросила в его сторону натянутую улыбку.

\- Джеймс, ты как раз вовремя.

Джим снял свой рюкзак и кинул его на стул рядом с дверью.

\- Это просто неформальный визит или ситуация типа «мы как _планета_ разочарованы в тебе»?

Алекса наклонила голову.

\- Ты в последнее время сделал конкретно что-то опасное или ужасное, из-за чего мне стоило бы беспокоиться?

\- Только то, что вам и так уже известно, – заверил ее Джим. Он устроился на сидении перед ее столом и без какого-либо стеснения окинул присутствующих внимательным взглядом. Джарет прислонился к стене по левую руку от Джима, мужчина лет двадцати замер около большого окна, и самый старый из всех бетазоидов, каких ему довелось видеть в жизни, застыл в кресле справа от Джима. – Ну, в смысле, я пару дней назад превысил сто шестьдесят километров в час на своем мотоцикле, но оно того _стоило_.

Алекса нахмурилась и опустилась на свое место.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что Спока с тобой тогда не было.

\- Нет, конечно же нет. Я бы никогда не посмел рискнуть его здоровьем, – Джим вытер руки об джинсы. – Ну, так и зачем я тут?

\- Да, насчет этого… – пробормотал Джарет. – Джим, твоя бабушка от твоего имени подписала твою помолвку с Делисом Брайсом, – он резко махнул рукой в сторону мужчины около окна. – А джентльмен справа от тебя - самый старый и могущественный творец уз на Бетазеде. Его зовут Джерас Мора. Он здесь, чтобы убедиться, что связь будет заключена. Вне зависимости от твоего согласия.

Джим уставился на молодого человека и прищурился.

\- Вы не тот парень, чье фото она мне прислала. Он по крайней мере мой ровесник, а вы старше меня минимум лет на _десять_.

\- Я заверил твою бабушку, что наши узы останутся платоническими, пока ты не достигнешь приемлемого возраста, – оскорбляюще оценивающий взгляд Делиса скользнул по телу Джима. – Физически ты довольно зрел. Это приятная неожиданность.

\- Ну а я могу тебя заверить, Делис, что никаких уз у нас с тобой _не_ _будет_. Моя бабушка не имеет законного права назначать мне супруга от моего лица, – в груди Джима скручивались ярость и странный страх, которого он не испытывал с того момента, как Пайк забрал его у Фрэнка.

\- На Бетазеде ты уже считаешься взрослым, и твой матриарх имеет все полномочия, чтобы это сделать, – мягко встряла Алекса. – Это право крови, а не закона, Джим. Если ты откажешься, то будет поставлено под вопрос твое гражданство Бетазеда, поскольку ты официально не подчинился воле главы своего Дома.

\- Тебе дали немало возможностей выбрать себе пару, и ты отверг каждое, которое предоставляла тебе твоя бабушка. Вопрос был улажен, и мы будем обручены, – Делис сел на свободный стул рядом с Джимом и повелительно кивнул творцу уз: – Мы в вашем распоряжении, Джерас.

\- Да нихрена подобного! – рявкнул Джим. – _Никто_ не заставит меня силой пойти на это, и законы Федерации меня от такого защищают.

\- Если ты лишишься своего гражданства бетазоида, то гражданином Федерации ты не будешь тем более, – спокойно отозвался Делис. – Эта тема уже закрыта, прекрати усложнять все как капризный ребенок. Ты практически мужчина, Джеймс, пора вести себя соответствующе.

Джим прожигал его ярко-синими глазами.

\- Если ты коснешься моего разума, хоть попытаешься, я тебя _прикончу_. И если ты считаешь, что я на это не способен, то ты тупой идиот.

Делис было заговорил, но Джарет перебил его.

\- Не провоцируй его, Делис. Он с легкостью растопчет твое сознание как простую яичную скорлупку и оставит тебя разбитой развалиной до конца твоих дней. Не давай его генетике тебя обдурить: он силен именно настолько, насколько вещают слухи. Он овладел всеми двадцатью двумя уровнями Принципов Мендиссии.

\- Он еще даже не взрослый, – презрительно фыркнул Делис. – Он не получил телепатического наследия своего родителя. Я тебе не верю, Джарет.

\- Телепатическое наследие, о котором ты только что отозвался с таким пренебрежением, досталось ему в тот же день, когда он родился, от его отца, и он также принял мое несколько месяцев назад. У меня нет своих детей, и я выбрал Джеймса моим преемником - наследником моего разума и сердца. Если его бабушка изгонит его из своего Дома, он без промедлений будет принят в мой, – Джарет оттолкнулся от стены и встал возле Джима.

Глаза Делиса неверяще расширились.

\- Ты отдал этому _человеческому_ _мальчишке_ свое телепатическое наследие?

\- Тому же человеческому мальчишке, с которым ты собираешься создать узы без его согласия? – уточнил Джарет, растянув губы в маленькой смертоносной ухмылке.

Джим резко вскочил.

\- Да плевать, – он сунул свои дрожащие руки в карманы джинсов. – Посол Делойя, я официально отрекаюсь от моих родовых связей с Пятым Домом Бетазеда и разрываю _все_ семейные связи с Кастанн Астрам Кирк Биро.

Алекса, не мигая, медленно кивнула.

\- Я принимаю твое заявление об уходе из Пятого Дома Бетазеда, Джеймс Кирк, – она коротко покосилась на Джарета, который отрывисто кивнул, – и к тому же принимаю от имени моего лишенного родителей согражданина предложение о семейной связи с Первым Домом Бетазеда под социальное попечительство его учителя и крестного отца по праву телепатического наследия, Джарета Молия, – она замолчала и посмотрела на Джарета, после чего вскинула бровь.

\- Ты или слишком много времени проводишь в обществе той вулканки Т’Пол, – заявил Джарет, – или Бровь Ожидания любопытно заразна, – он повернулся к Джиму. – Бери свои вещи и можешь идти, тебе сейчас тут делать больше нечего. Соглашение об обручении, поданное от твоего имени твоей бабушкой, больше не действительно, поскольку в обычаях Первого Дома заключать узы по любви или не заключать их вовсе.

Джим встал и, отойдя к двери, подобрал свой рюкзак, после чего крутанулся на пятках и уничтожающе уставился на Делиса, который в открытую сверлил его взглядом.

\- Тебе от меня ничего не утаить.

\- Мы с этим еще не покончили, – ровно произнес Делис. – Политические хитрости или нет - ты был отдан мне, и я получу то, что мне принадлежит.

\- Для тебя же будет лучше, если ты отвянешь нафиг, потому что если выкинешь хоть что-то, мой папа тебя убьет.

*** * * ***

Спок оторвался от своей тарелки, на его лице отразилась тревога, и он встал из-за стола, не сказав ни слова своим родителям. Быстро покинув столовую, он направился к входной двери и распахнул ее как раз в тот момент, когда Джим взлетел вверх по широким ступеням и сразу начал говорить, стиснув локоть Спока.

\- Закрой. Вруби систему безопасности.

\- Джим, – Спок остановил его, успокаивающе опустив ладонь на его плечо, – ты очень расстроен.

\- Моя бабушка… она… Спок… она подписала от моего имени соглашение на обручение и _отдала_ меня взрослому мужику! – Джим подавил беспокойный всхлип. – Он был там, в кабинете Алексы, смотрел на меня так, будто я был какой-то _вещью_ , которой он обладал. Он притащил с Бетазеда могущественного творца уз, чтобы заключить их… _заставить меня силой_ на это согласиться.

Спок побледнел и обхватил лицо Джима руками. Его большие пальцы скользнули поверх пси-точек.

\- Они вынудили тебя…

\- _Нет_. Нет, – Джим сделал глубокий вдох. – Я оборвал свои связи с Домом моей бабушки и мог бы лишиться гражданства Бетазеда, если бы Джарет не вступился и не принял меня в свою семью.

\- Ты крайне бледный и весь дрожишь. Ты сегодня ел? – потребовал ответа Спок, выведенный из равновесия отвращением и ужасом, исходившими волнами от Джеймса.

\- Я… нет, – Джим помотал головой. – Я собирался перехватить что-нибудь в посольстве, но так распсиховался, что даже думать не мог, и я не хотел возвращаться к себе домой: вдруг он последовал бы за мной и…

Аманда приблизилась к ним и подтолкнула их обоих в сторону столовой.

\- Идем, я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю. Садись, и я обо всем позабочусь, – она повернулась к мужу. – Активируй сигнализацию.

Сарек поднял бровь, но подчинился.

\- Я буду в своем кабинете, если понадоблюсь вам.

Аманда кивнула и бросила на него взгляд, говоривший, что она ждала полного отчета и как можно скорее.

У себя Сарек включил комм-станцию и связался напрямую с посольством Бетазеда. Меньше чем через тридцать секунд его соединили с послом.

\- Он у нас.

Алекса облегченно выдохнула.

\- Я сообщу Джарету: он проверил дом Пайка и комнату Джима в кампусе. Когда я сказала вам, что наша бабушка может вызвать проблемы, я не подозревала, что они достигнут подобных масштабов. Я проинформировала их о смене Дома Джима, и как вы можете представить, Пятый Дом воспринял это не слишком-то хорошо. Моя бабушка потрясена и весьма смущена, – Алекса откинулась на спинку стула. – Первый Дом Бетазеда рад принять заявление Джарета, поскольку он никогда не намеревался предоставить им биологического наследника. Вы можете заверить капитана Пайка, что это не значит, что ему придется вступить в еще одну схватку касательно его сына, поскольку Джарет и Первый Дом более чем довольны опекой капитана Пайка над Джеймсом.

После этого она усмехнулась.

\- Мне также велели передать вам от имени Первого Дома, что они с нетерпением ждут возможности провести свадебную церемонию для их нового сына и его будущей пары, Спока с Вулкана. Они зарегистрируют еще пока не заключенные узы в нашем правительстве завтра утром. Хотя это и не официальное обручение, оно предотвратит кого-либо от заключения другого контракта без согласия Джима.

Скулы Сарека окрасились бледной зеленью.

\- Джеймс не упоминал, что хотел церемонии по стандартам Бетазеда.

\- Когда он был частью Пятого Дома, это было не особенно важно, но теперь от него, как от сына Первого Дома и носителя телепатического наследия Джарета, ожидают посещения церемонии на Бетазеде. Культурные поблажки могут быть сделаны для вас и вашей супруги: на полном отсутствии у вас одежды не настаивают, однако же определенно будет разочарованием, если вы настоите на полном облачении на этом мероприятии.

Сарек, не таясь, нахмурился.

\- Для меня этот вопрос не имеет значения, но я не позволю мой жене появиться обнаженной на публике.

Алекса засмеялась.

\- Как _очаровательно_. Дайте капитану Пайку знать, что я сейчас делаю и буду делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы уберечь Джеймса, но моя бабушка не из тех, кто легко отступает. Я дам ему время и свободное пространство, сколько бы ему ни понадобилось, для принятия его собственного решения, потому что я знаю, как это важно для него, даже если другие слепы, чтобы понять это.

*** * * ***

Спок резко проснулся и сел в кровати. Тихий стон пронесся по дому, прежде такого звука он не слышал. За ним последовало негромкое всхлипывание и еще один стон. Откинув в сторону одеяла, он потянулся к робе; как раз когда он надел ее и начал завязывать пояс, Джим закричал… закричал так, будто его убивали.

Его отец остановил его в коридоре, _физически_ схватив Спока так, как не делал такого _годами_. Он был настолько потрясен, что даже не подумал вырваться. Крики резко прекратились, и остался только мягкий шепот его матери, говорившей Джиму, что он был в безопасности.

Сарек подтолкнул Спока обратно к его комнате.

\- Я тоже его слышал. Это был сон, кошмар. Аманда лучше подготовлена для того, чтобы помочь ему в данный момент, чем кто-либо из нас.

\- Сон, – пробормотал Спок. Он знал, что люди видели их; много лет назад были разговоры о том, мог ли их видеть и он. Множество научных сообществ на Вулкане были разочарованы, узнав, что ответ был отрицательным. – Я понимаю определение сна, но что такое кошмар?

\- Твоя мать сказал бы, что это тоже сон, но «очень плохой». В нем человек может переживать травмирующее событие или испытывать нечто, основанное на страхах перед тем, что может произойти в будущем. Учитывая силу его эмоциональной реакции, я бы предположил, что Джеймс снова побывал в какой-то части своего прошлого. У него был напряженный день.

Спок подумал об оплетенном цепями сундуке, который Джим хранил в своем разуме, том, где были спрятаны воспоминания о Фрэнке, его отчиме.

\- Если что-то мучает его, я должен… я должен знать, как с этим справляться. Я не сумею стать достойным супругом, если не буду способен приносить ему утешение во времена, похожие на эти.

\- Твое беспокойство заслуживает уважения. Я советую тебе обратиться к твоей матери за информацией. Я убежден, что она даст тебе немало советов, которые пригодятся тебе в жизни, – Сарек помолчал и продолжил: – Он может захотеть рассказать тебе об этом, но, возможно, и нет. Порой люди не желают говорить о трудных временах в своем прошлом, которые причинили им сильную боль. У твоей матери были такие в ее молодости, она раскрыла мне их лишь незадолго до того, как мы соединились узами, – Сарек сомкнул руки за спиной. – Весьма велика вероятность того, что ты услышишь вещи, которые будут крайне неприятны.

\- В таком случае я постараюсь не усложнять и без того тяжелый процесс, – произнес Спок, его глаза потемнели от большего количества эмоций, которые он когда-либо хотел демонстрировать.

*** * * ***

Джим вытер лицо влажным полотенцем, которое принесла ему Аманда, и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я… они наверняка там тихо и логично психуют…

Аманда коротко улыбнулась ему.

\- Им трудно понять это, потому что вулканцы не видят снов. А если и видят, то никогда их не помнят. Но они не ждут от тебя того, что твои действия будут менее характерными для людей. Они не обвинят тебя в проявлении эмоций, подобный поступок будет нелогичным.

Он прополоскал рот водой из-под крана и попытался выровнять все еще сбитое дыхание.

\- Я не хочу ни для кого быть обузой. И особенно для него.

\- Ты _не_ обуза, – проговорила Аманда, нежно погладив его по голове. – Это тебе твоя мать заявила?

Джим закрыл глаза и поджал губы.

\- Не прямо мне в лицо, но я слышал, как она однажды сказала это моему отчиму Фрэнку. Сказала, что Джордж Кирк убил себя, а все, что он ей оставил, это _пожизненную_ _обузу_. Сказала Фрэнку, что… что ненавидела даже просто смотреть на меня, потому что я выглядел совсем как мой отец.

\- Ты действительно сильно похож на него, – Аманда чуть приобняла его, – и мне жаль, что она не заметила в этом дара для себя.

\- Вам, наверное, сложно принять мои стремительно развившиеся отношения с вашим сыном, – начал было Джим в попытке сменить тему и осекся.

\- Другим людям, возможно, и было бы трудно понять, каково это - найти человека, который идеален для тебя, но я не из их числа. Я не могу представить, что может быть важнее, – Аманда отодвинулась от него и включила воду. – Я принесу тебе свежую одежду. Ополоснись; тебе станет легче.

Джим втянул носом воздух и стащил через голову футболку, когда Аманда покинула помещение, закрыв за собой дверь. Мыло в душе пахло совсем как Спок – пряно и маняще. Он застонал и горько усмехнулся, ощутив волну возбуждения. В гостевой комнате, где он спал, не было отдельной ванной, и Аманда отвела его в конец коридора, где таковая имелась. Она была большой и красиво обставленной (и не смотри на то, что просто _ванная_ ). Наличие мыла его удивило, потому что он знал, что в своей семье Спок был единственным, кто им пользовался. Сарек, похоже, предпочитал только звуковой душ, а леди Аманда – гель с ароматом сирени. Джим подозревал, что теперь всегда будет вспоминать о ней, чувствуя запах Syringa **[2]**.

К сожалению, его тело плевать хотело на отвлеченные мысли, а поскольку Джим наотрез отказывался «выпустить пар» в доме Аманды Грейсон, он просто увеличил напор холодной воды и задрожал под почти ледяными струями, а когда клубок, свернувшийся в его животе, растворился, вернул нормальную теплую температуру. Выйдя из кабинки, он начал обматываться полотенцем, когда в ванную коротко постучали.

Он нахмурился и замешкался. Никакого халата для него тут не было, а идея того, что доктор Грейсон увидит его полуголым, нифига не воодушевляла.

\- Джим.

Он расслабился и открыл дверь Споку.

\- Тут я, тут.

Спок окинул его быстрым взглядом, после чего опустил глаза и положил новую пижаму на небольшой столик.

\- Возможно, ты хотел бы что-то съесть? Я заметил, что ты предпочитаешь перекусывать чем-то, когда расстроен.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне печенье, Спок?

\- Если тебе это необходимо, – Спок теребил рукав своей робы. – Я точно не знаю, как облегчить твое состояние, но я желаю научиться этому.

\- Я, пожалуй, помедитирую, – наконец протянул Джим. – Если бы ты мог достать горшочек с огнем, я бы подошел через пару минут, хорошо?

Напряжение окончательно покинуло Спока, и он кивнул.

\- Да, разумеется.

Джим закрыл дверь за ним, а потом покачал головой. Он вытерся и переоделся как можно быстрее, чтобы не дать Споку время подумать о вещах, о которых Джим совершенно не хотел, чтобы тот думал. Когда он высунулся из ванной, Аманда ждала его в коридоре и протянула ему пару толстых носков.

\- Сарек не спит и будет работать в своем кабинете, если он тебе понадобится.

Джим покраснел.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он из-за меня лишался отдыха.

\- Вулканцам его требуется куда меньше, чем людям, – Аманда качнула головой в сторону их комнаты для медитации. – Приятных размышлений.

Джим улыбнулся ей и, поняв, что она видела в нем союзника в своих многолетних стараниях _справляться_ с вулканцами, нашел, что совершенно не возражал против ее затей и, коротко кивнув, пошел искать Спока. Его вулканец уже устроился на мате напротив огня. Джим кашлянул, и Спок немедленно перевел на него свое внимание.

\- Я ведь в порядке, знаешь.

\- Нет, не знаю, – печально признался Спок. – Я никогда не видел снов.

Джим скользнул на пол прямо рядом с ним вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться вторым ковриком, который был постелен слева от Спока.

\- Иногда они кажутся настолько настоящими, что я даже не понимаю, что мне это снится. После того как я вижу кошмары о моем отчиме, я все еще чувствую запах его одеколона, когда просыпаюсь. Меня от него тошнит. Я никогда не смогу снова столкнуться с этим дешевым амбре, не подумав о нем и обо всех тех ужасах, которые он творил.

Спок поджал губы, но через пару мгновений черты его лица снова стали невозмутимыми.

\- А боль? Она преследует тебя во снах?

\- Немного, но физическое эхо не задерживается, – Джим неуверенно закусил губу. – Я бы… я бы хотел устроиться рядом с тобой во время медитации, а не отдельно.

Спок нахмурился на несколько секунд.

\- Я не… Ты хочешь сидеть у меня на коленях?

Джим фыркнул.

\- Просто раздвинь ноги, и я влезу между них. К посиделкам на коленках друг у друга мы, по-моему, еще не готовы.

Спок преспокойно распутался из позы лотоса и последовал указаниям Джима.

\- Это необычно.

\- Возможно, – согласился с улыбкой Джим. Он опустился перед ним и, не колеблясь, прижался к Споку, – но ведь в этом нет ничего плохо, правда? В желании быть ближе друг к другу. Я не стыжусь этого, и тебе не стоит.

Спок поерзал, а потом скользнул ладонями поверх рук Джима и переплел их пальцы.

\- Как скажешь.

Джим сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился на горшке с пламенем.

\- Как же хорошо…

\- Да, t’hy’la, – Спок закрыл глаза и позволил себе опустить подбородок на макушку Джима. – Расслабься. Я буду здесь.

*** * * ***

\- И он в порядке?

Сарек покосился на экран, на который шла съемка с камеры безопасности, и, увидев, что Джим и Спок все еще не сдвинулись со своих мест перед плошкой с огнем, перевел свое внимание на Кристофера Пайка.

\- Он… Думаю, люди назвали бы это… хм… «обнимашками» **[3]**. Он занимается _обнимашками_ со Споком. У него был кошмар, но поскольку нас заранее предупредили о том, что у него бывают проблемы со сном, когда он переносит стрессовую ситуацию, Аманда и я были к этому готовы.

Крис сжал двумя пальцами переносицу.

\- Я сейчас очень сильно пытаюсь вникнуть во всю эту фигню с обручением и узами. Я знаю, что для вулканцев в этих самых узах есть что-то весьма и весьма важное, но я _не_ _понимаю_. Надеюсь, со временем мне это удастся. Я также в курсе, что на Бетазеде такие браки устраиваются с банальной целью улучшения генофонда. Они сводят вместе тех, кто способен… произвести на свет крайне способных эмпатов. Если бы они хоть на секунду узнали о том, каким могущественным станет в будущем Джим, его бы генетически с кем-нибудь обручили еще в младенчестве.

\- А что именно вам известно об этой «генетической помолвке»? Возможно ли подвергнуть его этому сейчас без его на то согласия? – спросил Сарек.

\- Нет, это делают, когда дети совсем маленькие, потому что так проще связать их вместе, когда их сознания еще не развились. Бетазоиды держат этот процесс под большим секретом, даже Джордж о нем мало знал, а у него была мать-бетазоид. Они, конечно, устраивают помолвки и без вмешательства генетического вуду, но это уже больше политика, и я думаю, что случившееся - это именно политический маневр. Какая у нас есть информация об этом человеке?

\- Делис Брайс. Ему двадцать восемь стандартных лет, его академические достижения ничем не выделяются, его рейтинг эмпата высок, но его телепатия очень низка для чистокровного бетазоида. Он принадлежит к Седьмому Дому Бетазеда и является четвертым сыном. Его мать обладает малым или же никаким влиянием в Доме, поскольку она пятая дочь третьей дочери.

Пайк фыркнул.

\- Меня сейчас очень пугает, что ты, похоже, разбираешься во всей этой чуши с… нумерацией.

Сарек наклонил голову.

\- Подобная иерархия мне ясна. Положение Делиса Брайса не может никому принести политической выгоды, а следовательно, нам стоит задуматься, к чему прибег этот человек, чтобы возвысить себя достаточно, чтобы добраться до бабушки Джеймса со стороны его отца.

\- И на что еще он может пойти, когда дело касается моего сына, – пробормотал Пайк. – Я не хочу, чтобы Джим оставался в школе один. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он пожил пока у вас, если это возможно.

\- Это легко устроить, и такой вариант предпочтительнее, – согласился Сарек.

*** * * ***

Джим плюхнулся на спину и лениво потянулся.

\- Твой отец очень серьезно отнесся к безопасности и ко всему остальному.

\- Он не желал оставлять нас одних, но мероприятие в посольстве носит официальный характер, и отказаться от его посещения невозможно, – бросил Спок со своего места за столом, а потом отвлекся от ПАДДа. – Тебе скучно?

\- Ага, – Джим перекатился на бок и улыбнулся ему. – Почему бы тебе не подойти ко мне, и мы могли бы заняться тем, чем обычно занимаются все нормальные подростки, когда родителей нет дома, м?

Спок вскинул бровь, но покорно отложил ПАДД и встал.

\- Нормальные подростки, принадлежащие к какому конкретно виду?

\- К человеческому, – решительно отозвался Джим и потеснился на кровати, освобождая место для Спока.

Тот опустился рядом с ним и подпер голову рукой.

\- Твоя внешность крайне красива. Я нахожу это факт отвлекающим.

\- Да-а? – мягко протянул Джим, придвигаясь поближе. – Ну, ты меня тоже нехило так отвлекаешь. Когда ты сидишь рядом со мной в классе, я чувствую, как от твоего тела волнами исходит тепло, – он подался вперед и мягко коснулся губ Спока, после чего короткими поцелуями проследил линию его челюсти и выпустил довольный звук, когда его усилия были вознаграждены: Спок обхватил его бедро, подтягивая его к себе. – Это называется обжиматься.

Спок резко втянул воздух, когда горячее дыхание Джима задело его ухо.

\- Мои ушные раковины… очень чувствительны, Джим.

\- Я на это надеялся, – признался тот. – Так, чтоб сразу все прояснить: есть какие-то границы, за которые мне лучше не лезть?

\- Если таковые и имеются, мне о них ничего не известно, – ответил Спок, вздрагивая, когда Джим накрыл ртом кончик его уха. – Я… это… неп… непристойно…

\- Ой, да ты запинаешься, – Джим усмехнулся, и Спок, обхватив его руками, вовлек его в еще один поцелуй. Джим чуть сомкнул зубы на нижней губе Спока и хмыкнул, когда вулканец заерзал под ним и застонал. – Это слишком для тебя?

\- Нет.

Джим не сумел подавить улыбку, получив этот немедленный и твердый ответ.

\- Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать больше, чем ты сейчас готов.

\- Физическая близость это способ выражения привязанности и влечения, которые требуются людям, – пробормотал Спок.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Ты это вычитал в статье по принципам человеческой сексуальности, да?

На щеках Спока проступил фисташковый румянец.

\- Возможно, но это не превращает данный факт в менее достоверный. Я нахожу успокаивающим то, что ты согласен делить это со мной. Вулканцы ценят ментальную интимность больше физической, но если бы это действительно являлось правдой, было бы так много разговоров об аспектах, принадлежащих к числу последних?

Джим снова улыбнулся.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что вулканское сообщество построено так, чтобы не давать вам устраивать бессмысленные оргии?

\- Они определенно не были бы бессмысленными, – надулся Спок, а потом резко перекатился, опускаясь сверху на Джима, и его зрачки чуть расширились, когда его будущая пара почти сразу же медленно и дразняще развела в стороны ноги. – Это… соблазнительно.

\- Очень, – кивнул Джим и, пропустив волосы Спока сквозь пальцы, наклонил его голову ниже. – Поцелуешь меня?

Все началось довольно невинно, но затем Джим немного приоткрыл рот и выпустил удивленный стон, когда Спок тут же скользнул языком внутрь. Поцелуи сливались, смывая границы, превращались из тягучих и неторопливых в быстрые и жаркие, а потом обратно безо всякого ритма. Ладони Джима легли на спину Спока, и, покрутив бедрами, он замер.

\- О, – Джим сглотнул, когда Спок слегка отклонился назад. – Ты… одна часть тебя, походу, весьма воодушевлена.

Спок позеленел сильнее.

\- Это неприемлемо?

\- Что? Нет, конечно нет, – фыркнул Джим. – Вообще-то это здорово.

\- Судя по моему личному опыту в области таких физических реакций, это совершенно _не здорово_ , – признался Спок.

Джим выгнул бровь.

\- И давно это для тебя проблема?

\- Несколько недель. Я не сумел заставить себя расспросить моего отца об этом, а материалы, которые были мне предоставлены, объясняли лишь то, почему это происходило, но не как с этим справляться.

\- А… – Джим моргнул. – Спок, – он поцеловал его еще раз и продолжил, когда они оторвались друг от друга, – тут я мог бы тебе помочь.

\- Ты покажешь мне способ разобраться с этим? – уточнил Спок. – Это причиняет неудобство, если растягивается на длительное количество времени.

\- Покажу? – повторил Джим, охрипнув на секунду. – Ну, я… ага… Я мог бы… – он протяжно выдохнул. – Это будет, выражаясь твоим языком, являться сексуальной активностью, Спок. Я только собирался тебе рассказать, как с этим… ну…

\- Значит, ты не хочешь мне этого демонстрировать?

Джим облизнул губы.

\- Да конечно я хочу этого, но я _не_ хочу тобой _пользоваться_.

\- В плане таких отношений ты имеешь не больше опыта, чем я, – заметил Спок.

\- Физически - да, – согласился Джим. – Мне почти каждый день приходится… «выпускать пар», иногда даже по два раза - я не виноват, это все мой организм. Но я видел вещи, хорошие и плохие, что означает, что я не такой уж и невинный. Я не хочу злоупотребить твоим доверием ко мне.

\- Ты желаешь причинить мне какой-либо вред? – Спок отодвинулся, и хотя они с Джимом все еще прижимались друг к другу, все же его вес был перенесен на кровать.

\- Нет. Никогда и ни за что, – Джим переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Спока и вздохнул. – То, что у нас есть… то, что у нас будет в будущем, оно для меня очень важно. В моей жизни никогда не было кого-то, даже отдаленно похожего на тебя; никого, кто был бы в ней _только для меня_. Я не хочу все испортить.

\- И ты не испортишь, – настоял Спок. – Я не позволю тебе сделать этого, Джим, потому что ты мой, а я не намерен когда-либо оставить тебя. Я хочу провести свою жизнь с тобой, радоваться, работать, спорить и в конце концов умереть вместе с тобой. Я хочу лежать рядом в наши последние минуты и просто дышать, пока не придет время. Это то будущее, которого я желаю для нас.

\- Жить по полной, умереть старыми **[4]**? – произнес Джим. – Звучит как план, Спок.

Спок ответил ему маленькой не-улыбкой и потер большим пальцем его нижнюю губу.

\- Если нам нужно подождать правильного момента для того, чтобы сделать это физически, возможно, мы могли бы обратиться к тому, к чему прибегают дети на Вулкане, когда их родители отсутствуют.

\- И что это? – загорелся Джим. – Потому что если ты от меня что-то утаивал, Спок, я буду в бешенстве. Это хотя бы весело? А то, помнится, ты заявил, что _веселых_ занятий на твоей планете не существует.

\- Акт, о котором идет речь, состоит из множества неудачных, беспорядочных и противозаконных слияний разумов между вулканскими подростками, – припечатал Спок, и его глаза засветились.

\- Противозаконные слияния разумов? – Джим сдвинул брови, а потом усмехнулся. – Ой, да ла-адно, ты имеешь в виду _мозговой секс_? – он фыркнул. – Такое существует, и ты мне только сейчас об этом говоришь? Спок, ты точно нарушил кодекс лучших друзей _и_ кодекс пар. За это я должен заставить тебя сидеть с Робом до конца этого учебного года.

Спок мягко провел ладонью по лицу Джима.

\- Это не является непосредственно тем, что ты считаешь сексуальным развлечением. Но если мы объединим наши разумы, то сумеем разделить удовольствие за пределами физического. Возможно, ты мог бы продемонстрировать мне последний раз, когда ты… «достиг разрядки».

\- Черт возьми, – прошептал Джим и притянул Спока поближе. – Иди сюда.

Пальцы Спока легко опустились на пси-точки Джима.

\- Если станет трудно это выносить, сразу же сообщи мне, – Джим кивнул и закрыл глаза. – Мой разум к твоему разуму… мои мысли к твоим мыслям…

 

_\- И что мне делать? – поинтересовался Джим._

_\- Покажи мне воспоминание, которым хочешь поделиться со мной, просто подумай о нем, как если бы ты решил мысленно пережить его снова._

_\- В этом всем есть офигенно серьезный потенциал для по-настоящему непристойных занятий._

_Спок ощутил, как зашевелилось сознание Джима, следом за этим в его теле поднялась волна теплого наслаждения, та же самая, которую Спок почувствовал, впервые объединив их разумы. Вне тренировок людей, с которыми он делал это, было раз-два и обчелся, да и те принадлежали лишь к числу немногих из его клана, кому он доверял. Он не был обеспокоен о контроле, как это бывало у Джима, когда дело касалось ментального личного пространства, потому что в ранние годы своей жизни Спок научился отгораживать те части своего разума, которые считал неприкосновенными. Джим обладал той же способностью, так что Спок пришел к заключению, что ему предстояло еще немало узнать о прошлом Джима и о том, что значили для него установленные границы._

_Обстановка вокруг них сменилась, и они очутились в комнате Джима, который лежал на кровати полностью обнаженный. Он неторопливо потянулся и провел рукой по животу._

_\- Возможно, нам потребуется нечто более… эм… интерактивное._

_Спок кивнул._

_\- Я никогда не знаю, чего мне от тебя ожидать. Это захватывает, – он мысленно сомкнул веки перед видом такой завораживающей картины._

_\- Эй, перестань, – окликнул его Джим. – Тут нечего стыдиться._

_\- Нет, – печально отозвался Спок, – у тебя причины стыдиться определенно отсутствуют, – он перестал жмуриться и сел на край матраса. – Не думаю, что я понимал, **что** предлагал, когда начинал это._

_Джим закусил губу и чуть выгнул спину._

_\- Хочешь остановиться?_

_\- Нет, исключено._

_Джим поднял бровь, начав медленно ласкать себя._

_\- Чувствуешь это, Спок?_

_\- Центры удовольствия наших разумов сейчас связаны, – хрипло произнес Спок. – Мне следует предупредить тебя, что те ощущения, которые мы испытываем, могут иметь физические последствия._

_\- Это тебя беспокоит?_

_\- Отрицательно._

_\- Хочешь до меня дотронуться?_

_\- Я… – Спок прочистил горло. – Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что обычно делаешь, когда остаешься наедине с собой. В этот раз._

_Джим улыбнулся, самоуверенно и нескромно, и облизнул ладонь._

_\- Мне нравится закрывать глаза, чтобы я мог представить… ну, с тех пор как я встретил тебя… это всегда был ты._

_\- А до меня? – тихо спросил Спок, когда Джим снова прикоснулся к себе._

_\- Всегда разные люди, никто не повторялся снова и снова, – признался Джим. – Парень на видео или, может, кто-то, кого я видел по дороге в школу. Никого важного или особенного._

_Веки Джима опустились, и Спок сглотнул ком в горле, когда поток эмоций и физического наслаждения накрыл его разум. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Наблюдая, как к коже Джима приливает кровь, как на его щеках появляется румянец, как на его лбу проступают капельки пота, как дрожат его ресницы, Спок тяжело задышал._

_\- Черт… – прошипел сквозь зубы Джим и выгнулся сильнее, раздвигая ноги в стороны. – Меня надолго не хватит, так… много всего. Хотя ты просто в моей голове, – Спок пробормотал что-то невнятное. – Мне надо… Хочешь, чтобы я…?_

_\- Да, – вырвалось у него, хотя он честно не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорил Джим._

_Тот распахнул глаза, и с его губ сорвался громкий стон, когда он пересек черту, а его тело охватила дрожь. Спок не удержал свой собственный выдох, когда горячее острое удовлетворение нахлынуло и на него, и обессилено лег на кровать рядом с Джимом, оставив легкий поцелуй на его плече._

_\- Ты в порядке? – спросил его Джим._

_\- Я… – Спок позволил себе уткнуться носом в его шею. – Все… хорошо. Да. Очень хорошо._

 

Он неохотно оторвал дрожащие пальцы от лица Джима и обнаружил, что его предположение о физической реакции на стимуляцию было верным. Поморщившись от неприятного холода ткани на своей кожи, он поднял голову при звуке смешка Джима.

\- Что?

\- Твое лицо… – еле слышно пояснил Джим. – Придется одежду стирать. Ну, мне по крайней мере.

\- Я нахожусь в аналогичной ситуации, – заверил его Спок и постарался выровнять дыхание. – Нам следует принять душ и приготовиться ко сну, прежде чем…

\- …твои родители вернутся домой и заподозрят, что у нас был мозговой секс? – с ухмылкой закончил Джим.

Спок перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок.

\- Мне не удается понять, что я мог сделать в своей короткой жизни, чтобы заслужить тебя.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Это жалоба или комплимент?

Он слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Джима взглядом, теплым от любви в нем.

\- И то, и другое.

*** * * ***

Джим треснул кулаком по панели в большой комнате, которая являлась обиталищем Джарета, и дверь закрылась, после чего щелкнул замок.

\- Какого черта эта гад все еще тут ошивается?

Джарет вздохнул.

\- У Делиса есть _дела_ на Земле. Я попросил Алексу отправить его обратно, но, к сожалению, он сумел доказать, что у него было назначено здесь несколько встреч, которые связаны с его Домом и которые никак нельзя отложить.

\- Это все… – Джим скинул свой рюкзак на стул и всплеснул руками, – одно большое хреново вранье. Я не хочу, что этот мерзавец находился даже на одной со мной планете.

\- Он не приблизится к тебе, – заверил его Джарет. – Он не настолько глуп, чтобы переходить дорогу мне и моему дому. Это подорвет его собственное положение на Бетазеде, и восстановить его уже будет невозможно.

Джим поджал губы, метая глазами молнии.

\- Ты вообще пытался его прочитать? Потому что его амбиции развращают его в отъявленную мразь, и вся эта брехня о том, чтобы подождать, пока я достигну «приемлемого возраста» для консумации наших так называемых уз, была огромной гребаной ложью!

Джарет поморщился, услышав ругательство, но, похоже, серьезно обдумал его слова.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что уровень твоих гормонов и феромонов весьма велик. Даже у меня нет против этого иммунитета, Джим. Мне и в голову не приходило поддаться этому, но, живи ты на Бетазеде, мы были бы вынуждены объединить тебя с кем-то не позднее четырнадцати лет, чтобы удержать ситуацию в рамках цивилизованности. Наш народ любит получать как удовольствия плоти, так и разума, а наше сексуальное развитие достигает уровня, который могут выдержать немногие расы.

\- У меня уже была эта лекция, – пробормотал Джим, – и я все понимаю. Я очень осторожен с людьми, Джарет, клянусь тебе… Я даже едва прикасаюсь к Споку.

\- Мужчины-вулканцы могут выдержать все, что есть у тебя в запасе, – иронично отозвался Джарет.

Джим засмеялся и покраснел.

\- Да, я в курсе, но он вообще-то достаточно невинен, – он откашлялся. – А я могу как-то влиять на его гормональный цикл? Ускорять процесс его пубертатного созревания?

Джарет задумчиво нахмурился.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Спок еще не преодолел этот этап?

Джим растерянно взъерошил волосы.

\- Мне офигенно неудобно обсуждать эту тему. Это нарушение его личного пространства.

\- Ты знаешь, что дальше меня это не пойдет, – Джарет знаком предложил Джиму сесть. – Это важно, Джим. Спок… он в _этом_ плане еще развивается?

\- Детали мне неизвестны, но, похоже, когда мы встретились, у него все еще только-только начиналось. Он был удивлен и огорчен, когда узнал, что я во всех отношениях был уже зрелым. Он этого, конечно, не озвучил, и я не заставлял его делиться дальнейшей информацией. Я старался быть с ним поосторожнее и ясно дал понять, что готов был пойти лишь на ту физическую близость, которую он мог и хотел дать, не больше.

\- Его статус гибрида, должно быть, нелегко обходится и для него, и для его целителей, чтобы предполагать какие-либо нормы, – Джарет замер в позе лотоса и подождал, пока Джим опустился напротив него. – Я не могу начать философствовать о том, как ваши отношения влияют на него, но нельзя отрицать вероятности того, что с твоей стороны есть некоторое бессознательное давление. Сделать по этому поводу мы почти ничего не можем.

\- Мне стоит ограничить с ним физический контакт?

\- Нет, это только подстегнет возникновение эмоциональных проблем, а время для этого у него сейчас очень неподходящее. Контроль чувств у вулканцев всегда находится под каблуком их сексуальных потребностей и желаний. Вот почему Пон-Фарр их всегда так изнуряет и выбивает из равновесия, здорово расстраивая, – Джарет помотал головой, разминая шею, и расслабился. – Где он сейчас?

\- У него сегодня встреча с целителем, а я вроде как подумал, что мне не помешает сессия с тобой, потому что… – его щеки окрасил румянец, и Джим скороговоркой выпалил: – Потому что у меня вчера вроде как был мозговой секс со Споком.

Джарет усмехнулся.

\- Повезло тебе, что я не в том положении, чтобы читать тебе по этому поводу нотации.

\- Да можно подумать, _ты_ б отказался от такого охрененного развлечения как _мозговой секс_!

\- Я пересек половину галактики ради одного вулканца. Я могу отказать ему в очень немногом.

*** * * ***

\- В данный момент я не желаю обсуждать эту тему, – прищурившись, ответил Спок целителю Стопаку.

\- Спок, нам важно полностью задокументировать твое развитие во взрослого человека для пользы остальных.

_Остальных_ , с отвращением мысленно повторил Спок. Большую часть своего раннего детства он провел под наблюдением ученых и целителей, потому что все другие гибриды родились уже после него. Всего на Вулкане их было восемьдесят три, а в различных колониях Федерации – еще тридцать семь. Спок был старше следующего на четыреста тридцать шесть дней.

\- Хотя я понимаю желание создать стандарт, по которому можно будет судить о здоровье других индивидуумов с такой же уникальной генетикой, коей обладаю я сам, я не могу понять, каким образом мои личные привычки увеличат ценность этих данных, – он коротко покосился на своего отца, наблюдавшего за ними обоими с невозмутимым выражением лица. – Я вижу смысл во вкладе в поддержку остальных гибридов, однако не ценой моего личного пространства.

Стопак уставился на него на несколько долгих секунд, а потом наклонил голову.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Я просмотрел записи в твоей карте и журнал твоих показаний, который ты вел. В нескольких случаях в прошлые недели уровень твоих гормонов значительно возрастал.

\- Да, мне об этом известно.

\- А причина?

\- Тоже, – отозвался Спок. – Они напрямую связаны с ситуациями, в которых я побывал вместе с моей будущей парой. Первый всплеск случился после того, как я сумел впервые провести успешное слияние наших разумов. По-видимому, когда я не разрываю свой физический или ментальный контакт с ним достаточно долгое время, в ответ на это происходит подъем в выработке моих гормонов. Поскольку у него происхождение бетазоида, я сделал вывод, что феромоны для скрещивания, которые он выделяет, оказывают влияние на меня. Данное стечение обстоятельств не является проблематичным.

\- Ты создал ментальные узы с Джеймсом Кирком?

\- Не те, наличие которых вы подразумеваете, – признался Спок. – Между нами действительно имеет место быть связь, но она его, а не моя. Я заметил ее, после того как он использовал свои щиты, чтобы оградить меня, когда мои собственные оказались разрушены вследствие инцидента в школе. Мы не говорили об этом, но, полагаю, это было мерой предосторожности с его стороны.

\- Он ищет твоей защиты? – подал голос Сарек.

\- Нет, отец, он стремится дать ее _мне_. У него есть похожая связь с капитаном Пайком. Она сокрыта глубоко внутри его разума, и он не использует ее. Пока. Думаю, он не знает о ее существовании, иначе эта связь между нами была бы двухсторонней.

\- Он привязан к тебе, – пробормотал Стопак, набирая пометки в ПАДДе. – Это зачастую встречается среди представителей эмпатических видов: они создают узы с теми, о ком сильно заботятся. Они безвредны, и я могу оборвать их, если ты пожелаешь.

\- Нет, – Спок резко покачал головой. – Он не прибегает к ней, но это делаю я. Я не хочу лишиться ее, если только это не будет необходимо для его собственного здоровья.

\- Почему, как ты считаешь, ему о ней неизвестно?

\- Джим привык «сканировать» эмоциональные состояния всех, кто находится вокруг него, а я нет. Когда я осознал, что могу улавливать его чувства, то понял, что между нами сформировались узы, – Спок опустил глаза на свои руки. – Я не сообщил ему об этом, потому что мысль о том, что он заберет ее, мне неприятна.

\- А ты думаешь, что он поступит именно так? – поинтересовался Сарек.

\- Он сдерживает свои способности, не желая вторгаться в чужие сознания и защищая свое, и может расценить случайную нить связи между нами как свою ошибку. К тому же он может решить, что злоупотреблял нашей дружбой. Как я упомянул ранее, он испытывает сильное желание уберечь меня от тем и ситуаций, к которым, как он полагает, я еще не готов, – честно сказал Спок.

\- Вы уже были вовлечены в акт сексуального проникновения? – внезапно осведомился Стопак.

Спок пораженно приоткрыл рот.

\- Нет, разумеется, я не связан полноценными узами, – он почти нахмурился, когда Стопак и его отец обменялись взглядами. – Почему вы спрашиваете о таком?

\- Ты - наполовину человек, Спок. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты можешь испытывать определенные порывы и стремления, которые способны привести к соитию, – спокойно протянул Стопак. – Тебе нет нужды стыдиться, и это случай, с которым ты должен разобраться логически. Твой контакт с Джеймсом Кирком в определенной степени меняет химию твоего тела. Влечение, которое ты испытываешь к нему - и ментальное, и физическое - вполне естественно, если вспомнить твое заявление о том, что ты уверен, что он является твоим t’hy’la.

\- Между мной и Джеймсом было мало прикосновений. Наши слияния разумов очень личные и недоступны понятию других, но этим и ограничивается наша интимная близость, – напряженно бросил Спок. – У меня нет желания далее обсуждать эту тему, особенно учитывая то, что мои отношения с моим будущим супругом не имеют значения для развития других детей-гибридов.

*** * * ***

\- Ты же понимаешь, что причинил большие проблемы своей бабке?

Джим злобно посмотрел на Делиса Брайса.

\- Ей не следовало отступать под твоим давлением на нее, и серьезно, тот факт, что ты попросту шантажировал пожилую женщину, нихрена не делает тебя привлекательным в моих глазах. Тебе повезло, что особой эмоциональной привязанности к ней у меня нет, иначе я бы уже давно заставил тебя заплатить за это. И я все еще могу, кстати, потому что мой дед любил ее до зеленых веников, и он точно не хотел бы, чтобы какой-то второсортный неудачник вроде тебя играл с ней в свои мерзкие шарады.

\- Ну, хорошая новость во всем этом в том, что теперь ты даже еще _более_ необходим для выполнения моих планов. Ты возвысился в обществе, Джеймс, и то, что ты принял телепатическое наследие Джарета, очень ценно. Он - величайший разум своего поколения, приплюсуй к этому твои способности, и это превращает тебя в крайне желанного партнера и супруга, – Делис резко толкнул Джима назад в открывшиеся двери лифта и вонзил в его шею гипошприц.

\- Черт! – Джим отпихнул его от себя, но было слишком поздно. – Какого хрена ты…? – он схватился за место, куда вошла игла, когда у него все начало плыть перед глазами. – Ты вколол мне пси-ингибитор?

Делис прожигал его победным взглядом.

\- Если бы ты все делал, как тебе было велено, тупой мальчишка, мне не пришлось бы прибегать к крайним мерам.

Джим сперва ощутил все нарастающее жжение в груди, а потом у него сбилось дыхание.

\- К каким это? Моему _убийству_? – он отшатнулся к стенке и панически начал рыться в кармане свободной рукой. – У меня ал… лергия, идио…

\- Я не буду с тобой больше возиться. Прекрати ерепениться, – сорвался Делис. – Ты _примешь_ эти узы.

Джим из последних сил надавил на кнопку экстренного вызова медперсонала, и его сознание рухнуло в черную пустоту.

*** * * ***

\- Я просто хочу знать, в порядке ли он, – прошипела Аманда сквозь зубы. – Если бы вы додумались проверить ваши записи, то выяснили бы, что когда капитана Пайка нет на планете, _я_ являюсь опекуном Джеймса Кирка.

\- Миссис Сарек, прямо сейчас мы пытаемся их изучить, но у нас возникли проблемы со связью с больницей Звездного флота.

\- Доктор Грейсон, – огрызнулась Аманда. – Называйте меня доктор Грейсон и посетите урок по ксено-социальным структурам, прежде чем оскорбите кого-то более влиятельного, чем я, своим невежеством, – она резко развернулась, оставляя за спиной стол медсестры, и вылетела обратно в коридор. – Они мне ничего не говорят.

Джарет мрачно кивнул.

\- Я даже попросил Алексу помочь, чтобы мне сообщили хоть что-то, но законы о неприкосновенности частной жизни не… – он вздохнул. – Это все моя вина. Джим сказал мне, что Делис Брайс был угрозой, а я отмахнулся от его беспокойств из высокомерия и глупости. Не могу представить, что Пайк теперь еще хоть когда-нибудь доверится мне после такого.

\- Вы не можете быть привлечены к ответственности за действия Делиса Брайса. Я лишь рада, что коммуникатор Джима поставил на уши всю службу безопасности посольства. Если б он выманил Джима из здания или увел его куда-то подальше… он мог бы быть сейчас мертв.

Джарет вздрогнул и тихо спросил:

\- Как Спок?

\- Накачан успокоительными! – рявкнула Аманда, а потом покачала головой и закрыла глаза. – Прошу прощения, – она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов и стиснула зубы. – Сарек сказал, что Спок почувствовал, как Джим _умер_ , и неважно, насколько коротким было это ощущение, потому что он впал в бешенство, и им пришлось его обездвижить и вколоть лекарство.

Медсестра, по которой Аманда проехалась катком дважды за меньше чем тридцать минут, появилась в дверном проеме.

\- Доктор Грейсон, я получила сообщение от капитана Пайка, и вам позволено пройти в комнату Джеймса. И еще он разрешил это кому-то по имени Джарет.

\- Это я, – прошептал Джарет. – Он… как он?

\- Доктор сможет лично уведомить вас о его состоянии. Капитан Пайк потребовал, чтобы вы позвонили ему, после того как сами увидите Джеймса.

Аманда кивнула.

\- Разумеется. Спасибо, и я приношу вам извинения за мое поведение.

\- Нельзя не испытать паники и злости, когда жизнь кого-то столь молодого подвергается риску, – спокойно отозвалась медсестра. – Больница просит прощения за любой стресс, который мы могли добавить к уже существующему, из-за проблем в системе связи. Мы перевели его в частную палату по просьбе доктора МакКоя. Врач подойдет в течение десяти минут. Джеймс в настоящий момент находится без сознания, – добавила медсестра, открывая дверь в комнату. – Дайте мне знать, если вам что-то понадобится.

У Аманды упало сердце, когда она увидела Джима. Он выглядел невозможно юным и маленьким, так невероятно отличаясь от того бойкого яркого мальчишки, идеально вписавшегося в ее семью, к которому она привыкла. Она втянула носом воздух.

\- Этот мерзавец… он заплатит за это?

Джарет наклонил голову и, прикоснувшись к запястью Джима, мягко погладил его и на миг закрыл глаза.

\- Да, конечно. На Бетазеде не существует более тяжкого преступления, чем покушение на убийство. Его мотивы не имеют значения: сегодня он почти убил Джима и убил бы, если бы охрана не отреагировала так быстро. Я не сомневаюсь, что он просто ушел бы, не позвав никого на помощь. Он бежал от лифта, когда появились безопасники.

\- Вам известны его намерения?

\- Он вколол ему пси-ингибитор, – нахмурившись, еле слышно произнес Джарет. – Я могу лишь предположить, что он намеревался создать с ним узы и внушить глубокое и сильное предположение о том, что этих уз хотели и желали. Джим бы никак не смог себя защитить. Я не знаю, сумел бы я исправить нанесенный ему вред, если бы это случилось. Подобная ментальная атака тоже является гнусным и отвратительным преступлением на Бетазеде, но мы не можем арестовать за него Брайса, потому он даже не попытался этого сделать.

Аманда начала было говорить, но дверь распахнулась, и появилась молодая женщина.

\- Вы, должно быть, доктор Ке-Мал.

\- Да, – она пожала руку Аманде, а потом Джарету. – Хотела бы я, чтобы мы встретились при иных обстоятельствах.

\- Как он?

\- Кислород не поступал в его мозг в течение десяти минут. Мы не знаем, когда он перестал дышать, но судя по отчетам, которые я получила от офицеров службы безопасности посольства, его губы были уже синими, когда они его нашли. На месте происшествия у них ушло почти пять минут, чтобы заставить его сердце снова биться, прежде чем его привезли сюда, – говоря это, доктор осторожно поправила одеяла на Джиме и дотронулась до его лица. – Его лечащий врач, доктор Леонард МакКой, предоставил мне копию последнего скана его мозга, так что мы считаем, что из-за отсутствия кислорода он не пострадал. Это удачное преимущество его происхождения бетазоида. Физические повреждения мозга у представителей их расы очень редки. Их тела многим жертвуют, чтобы защитить их разумы во время травм.

\- А что насчет сердца?

\- На него пришлось огромное количество нагрузки, но с ним тоже все в порядке. Он с большой долей вероятности полностью оправится, но мы не узнаем наверняка, пока он не проснется.

\- И когда это случится? – встрял Джарет.

\- На этот вопрос я ответить не могу, но я надеялась, что сумеете вы, – с тяжелым вздохом призналась Ке-Мал. – Сейчас его псионная активность поднялась сверх всякой нормы, подобного никогда не было зафиксировано, когда он бодрствовал, согласно записям доктора МакКоя. У вас есть какие-либо предположения о том, почему это происходит?

*** * * ***

_\- Тебе причинили боль, – прошептал Спок._

_Джим сильнее прижался к нему, обнимая его и довольно жмурясь._

_\- Теперь я в безопасности. Рядом с тобой._

_Спок пропустил волосы Джима сквозь пальцы и оставил поцелуй на его виске._

_\- Он все еще физически там?_

_\- Нет, – пробормотал Джим. – Знаешь, это забавно, но я думаю, что твоя мама сейчас со мной. Как это возможно?_

_\- Ты, вероятно, находишься в больнице, – отозвался Спок и сильнее сжал вокруг него руки. – Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, где я сам. Я ощутил… ощутил, как ты умираешь, и после этого я не помню ничего. Я убежден, что должен был… совершенно выйти из себя._

_\- Это вулканский эквивалент «озвереть»? – слегка улыбнувшись, уточнил Джим._

_\- Да._

_\- Стоп, а как ты меня почувствовал? – вдруг нахмурился Джим и резко сел. – Как мы это делаем?_

_\- Я использую связь, которую ты создал между нашими разумами, - эмпатическую. Мне жаль._

_Джим прикусил губу, но придвинулся обратно к Споку и тихо выдохнул._

_\- Я не хотел… Ты должен был мне сказать._

_\- Я не желал, чтобы ты оборвал ее, – честно признался Спок. – Она дорога мне._

_\- Я бы никогда не отнял у тебя что-то против твоей воли._

*** * * ***

Сарек провел пальцами по почти полностью излеченной ссадине на щеке и взглянул на ремни, которыми они были вынуждены привязать Спока к кровати. Вид его ребенка, закованного как какого-то преступника, оскорблял его настолько, что он даже слов найти не мог.

\- Я получил известие от Аманды, что состояние Джеймса Кирка стабильно. Думаю, теперь мы можем позволить Споку проснуться.

Стопак поднял гипошприц, но помедлил.

\- Я думаю, ради безопасности вашего сына нам стоит воздержаться от обсуждения с ним его реакции на сложившуюся ситуацию. Его равновесие вполне вероятно пошатнется еще больше, если он узнает, как сильно лишился контроля.

\- Он поймет, что что-то случилось. Я никогда не лгал своему сыну и не стану делать этого и в будущем не стану.

\- Я и не предлагаю вам лгать, лишь опустить в некоторой степени подробности. Его горе было ужасным и разрушительным, и если его разум уберег его от этого, полагаю, нам не следует вмешиваться. Я уже извлек съемки с камер безопасности, и мы с вами являемся единственными свидетелями, – Стопак сомкнул руки за спиной и молча смотрел на Сарека несколько секунд, после чего продолжил: – Он мой пациент, Сарек, и я считаю, что это верный курс для наших действий, чтобы не покалечить его психическое здоровье. Потеря пары болезненна при любых обстоятельствах, но эмпатическая связь Спока с этим мальчиком причинила ему сегодня огромную боль. Я никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного, и наш долг - всеми усилиями защитить вашего сына.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Я поступлю так, как, по вашему мнению, будет необходимо. Я не пойду на риск причинения ему новых мучений.

Стопак прижал гипошприц к шее Спока.

\- Он очнется через несколько минут.

*** * * ***

Аманда осторожно вытирала влажным полотенцем лицо Джима, когда тот резко проснулся. Его прекрасные синие глаза горели от беспокойства.

\- Все в порядке, я здесь.

\- Спок? – хрипло прошептал Джим.

\- С ним все хорошо, и он будет здесь, как только его отпустят из-под присмотра целителя, – произнесла Аманда, гладя его по волосам. – Я не могла, конечно же, быть сразу в двух местах одновременно, но подумала, что Спок хотел бы, чтобы я присмотрела за тобой, нежели за ним, – она прижала палец к его губам, когда он открыл было рот. – Не говори. Твое горло все еще болит и не оправилось от отека, так что лекарства подействуют лучше, если ты не будешь напрягать его, да и себя тоже. Я знаю, что ты без труда можешь общаться со мной мысленно. Так что сделай это и молчи.

Джим уставился на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, и его щеки заметно покраснели от прилившей к ним крови. Он помотал головой и отвел взгляд.

\- Тут без вариантов, юноша. Не бойся, я способна с этим справиться. И я тебе доверяю, – Аманда снова провела ладонью по его вихрам, пока он не расслабился и не кивнул ей.

« _Со Споком все нормально?_ »

\- Да. Он вышел из себя, и ему пришлось вколоть успокоительное, но никакого чрезмерного напряжения - ни физического, ни ментального - он от этого не испытал, – она сделала паузу, а потом пожала плечами. – Он может быть сильно разозлен из-за произошедшего с тобой, но в этом он будет далеко не одинок.

« _Я был идиотом, позволил Брайсу слишком близко ко мне подойти_ ».

Слезы заблестели в его глазах, но ни одна из них не скатилась по щеке, лишь заставляя их казаться синей и ярче, чем когда-либо.

\- Ты не виноват в том, что на тебя напали, – твердо заявила Аманда, – и я не позволю тебе считать иначе, – она похлопала его по щеке, привлекая внимание. – У врачей есть беспокойства касательно твоих псионных показаний; ты находился в телепатическом контакте с моим сыном, пока был без сознания?

Джим поджал губы и резко кивнул.

« _Я совершил ошибку. Мне нечем оправдать ту боль, которую я причинил ему этим сегодня_ ».

Аманда опустилась на край кровати и сжала ладонь Джима в своих.

\- Знаешь, по-моему, если бы он счел эту эмпатическую связь между вами неприятной или неприемлемой, он бы тебе напрямую об этом сообщил. Спок всегда говорит то, что думает.

« _…Мой папа?_ »

\- Я отправила ему сообщение, потому что для двухсторонней связи он слишком далеко от Земли, и мы не смогли дозвониться до него через ретрансляторы. Ему известно, что ты пострадал, и он прилагает максимальные усилия, чтобы вернуться домой пораньше.

« _Важная миссия... Я в порядке. Передайте ему, что я в порядке_ ».

\- Передам, но сомневаюсь, что он отступится, – слегка улыбнулась Аманда. – Ты его сын, – она наклонилась и поцеловала Джима в лоб. – Просто не волнуйся и отдыхай. Все будет хорошо.

*** * * ***

\- Я ударил тебя.

Сарек оторвался от своего ПАДДа и поднял взгляд на Спока с противоположного сидения машины.

\- Ты был не в себе, и для нанесения мне по-настоящему серьезных травм нужно куда больше, чем то, что сделал ты. Остановить тебя было не так легко, как когда ты был ребенком, но я не пострадал из-за инцидента.

Спок сжал пальцами ткань своей робы.

\- Я не желал… Я бы никогда не хотел причинить тебе боли, отец. Я мало помню из того, что случилось. Ты можешь рассказать мне?

\- Ты отвечал Стопаку с той степенью любезности, которой можно было ожидать, учитывая содержание его вопросов, а потом безо всякого предупреждения ты начал выкрикивать имя Джеймса. Ты кинулся к дверям и, когда я вмешался в твои попытки покинуть комнату, ударил меня. Я прибег к нервному захвату, который лишил тебя сознания на достаточно долгое время, чтобы тебя смогли обездвижить и дать успокоительное.

\- Я стыжусь своего поступка, – прошептал Спок. – Я помню его страх и шок. А потом я почувствовал, _как он умер_ , – он судорожно сглотнул.

\- Не мучай себя прошлым, Спок. У тебя есть долг перед Джеймсом, у которого сегодня был очень тяжелый день. Ему понадобится твое безраздельное внимание. В том, что произошло, нет твоей вины, и это не было изъяном в твоих способностях или же в твоем контроле. Причина твоего срыва была весомой и ужасной, и ты не мог быть к этому готов.

*** * * ***

**Неделю спустя**

\- Что сделают с этим человеком?

Алекса вздрогнула, ощутив холодную ярость, исходившую от Кристофера Пайка. Она удивилась, когда выяснила, что капитан приказал транспортировать его прямо в посольство вместо того, чтобы сразу же направиться к своему сыну.

\- Он под арестом, и его обвинят в по меньшей мере физическом нападении. Мы все еще обсуждаем эту ситуацию. Технически все случилось на территории Бетазеда.

\- Я хочу, чтобы его судили в суде Федерации за нападение, попытку непредумышленного убийства и попытку сексуального насилия, – Пайк резко махнул рукой, когда она начала было говорить. – Мы оба знаем, что он намеревался создать узы с моим сыном против его воли, а эмпатические узы носят _сексуальный_ характер. Это не была бы связь между обрученными. Он хотел ментально и физически воздействовать на моего _ребенка_ , так что позвольте мне вас заверить: если он не будет под стражей Службы Безопасности Федерации через час и не понесет полного наказания по закону, то я вызову _такой_ дипломатический инцидент, что он _разорвет_ отношения между Землей и Бетазедом _навсегда_. Я убью Делиса Брайса, и, клянусь вам, на этой планете не будет никого, кто сумеет меня остановить, – Крис выпрямился и одернул свою форму. – Вам все ясно?

Алекса кивнула.

\- Да. Я свяжусь с моим правительством и дам им знать о вашей _просьбе_.

\- Уж постарайтесь.

*** * * ***

Крис остановился в дверях, которые вели на террасу дома Сарека. Джим лежал на одеяле, а Спок сидел позади него с ПАДДом. Нахмурившись, Пайк посмотрел на Сарека.

\- Что они делают?

\- Спок читает Джиму книгу, – спокойно отозвался Сарек. – «Алису в Стране Чудес», если быть точным, о наличии здравого смысла в которой я искренне сомневаюсь, но они оба достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что наркотики не следует использовать в развлекательных целях. Любовь вашего сына к классической земной литературе завораживает его.

Пайк засмеялся, и этот звук пронесся по дворику, заставив Джима обернуться.

\- Пап! – он быстро поднялся на ноги и побежал по зеленой траве с легкой грацией молодого парня, которой завидовал Крис.

\- Боунс тебя ищет, – предупредил Пайк, крепко обнимая его. – Уверен, он будет тут уже через пару минут.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Ну, он просто станет еще одним из многих врачей, которые ловили меня в свои клешни на этой неделе. Меня даже заставили сходить к спецу по… заболеваниям и воспалениям гортани. Бр-р-р.

\- Термин «заставили» в данном случае не является корректным, – произнес Сарек, кинув на него прохладный взгляд, – поскольку в тот момент ты не предъявлял никаких жалоб.

\- Ну, вашей жене их никогда не предъявляют, – признался Джим. – Если только они не готовы отдуваться за это _годами_.

\- И этот урок я выучил уже очень давно, – кивнул Сарек.

К тому времени, когда Пайк вернулся вместе с Джимом в дом, Боунс уже был там и потягивал чай вместе с Амандой. Крис вскинул бровь при виде изящной кружки из тонкого стекла в пальцах друга, и МакКой, поперхнувшись, вжал голову в плечи, из-за чего Пайк не сумел сдержать улыбку. Доктор, кашлянув, освободил руки и знаком подозвал Джима к себе.

\- Привет, Боунс.

МакКой фыркнул.

\- Не надо светить мне тут своей белоснежной улыбочкой, парень, у нас с тобой будет отдельная беседа и наедине. Я получил _все_ отчеты от пяти _разных_ врачей, которых ты посетил в последние семь суток.

\- О, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает: я ж такой очаровашка, что ни один медик мимо меня не пройдет, – невинно пожал плечами Джим. – Мы можем воспользоваться столовой. Она там.

*** * * ***

Крис прислонился к стене возле двери в спальню Джима и наблюдал, как тот включал генератор и готовился ко сну.

\- Ты точно в порядке?

\- Время выдалось не лучшее, но да, у меня все хорошо, – пробормотал Джим, усевшись на кровать. – Ты мне вообще собираешься об этом рассказать или выберешь вариант, где я застаю вас с ним развлекающимися на нашем диване?

Пайк смутился и протяжно выдохнул.

\- Это… Я подумал, что ты не станешь об этом говорить, потому что для тебя это уже не было секретом. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Джим грустно улыбнулся.

\- Боже, знаешь, иногда я и правда забываю, как офигенно нехило я испортил тебе жизнь одним своим присутствием в ней. Я в курсе, что ты отказался от большой миссии, в течение которой ты бы несколько лет не возвращался на Землю. Ты позволяешь Звездному флоту гонять тебя на дипломатические встречи и проекты по оказанию помощи под флагами Федерации, потому что так ты ближе к планете, и…

\- Ты _не_ испортил мне жизнь, – резко оборвал его Пайк. – Скорее наоборот, ты служишь мне напоминанием о том, как ужасно я ошибся, – он раздраженно пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. – Я сказал твоему отцу, что не хотел детей, что не видел себя родителем, даже с ним. Поэтому он разорвал связь между нами. В тот день, когда я приехал в Айову и увидел тебя, избитого, лежащего на больничной койке, мне пришлось признаться себе, как много я потерял, отказав Джорджу, и как позволил его детям страдать, потому что меня не было рядом с вами.

\- Этого бы не произошло, если бы я хотя бы намекнул тебе о том, как плохо все было. Сэм даже не заморочился тем, чтобы связаться с тобой, после того как сбежал и оставил меня с тем чудовищем, – Джим плюхнулся спиной на матрас. – Так как давно вы с Боунсом… зависаете? Мне бы слегка польстила мысль о том, что я заметил все с того момента, как это… – он сел и нахмурился. – Ну и когда это началось-то?

\- Пару недель назад, – ответил Пайк. – Мы этого не ожидали. У меня есть привычка выбирать тех, кто всегда предпочитал женщин. По-моему, это выставляет меня идиотом, а вот Сарек считает, что мне просто нравятся трудности.

Джим раскрыл рот.

\- Ты говорил о своей _любовной жизни_ с отцом Спока?!

Пайк засмеялся.

\- Слушатель из него отменный, и я совершенно точно не мог обсудить с Боунсом мою заинтересованность в нем. Это было бы вообще совсем… ну… нелогично, – он вздохнул. – Кстати о Сареке и беседах.

Джим посерьезнел и выпрямил плечи.

\- Что?

\- Я знаю, что твое намерение объединиться узами со Споком было зарегистрировано правительством Бетазеда. Сарек объяснил мне, что на Спока это благотворно повлияет и - это совершенно очевидно - даст тебе ту защиту, которую я предоставить не могу. Если бы ты уже был с кем-то связан, этот мерзавец Брайс не стал бы для тебя угрозой.

\- Мы со Споком еще не готовы к церемонии по обычаям Бетазеда.

\- Нет, но для той, которая проводится по обычаям _Вулкана_ , - да. Джарет считает, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы твое тело перестало вырабатывать столько феромонов для привлечения потенциальных пар.

Джим резко втянул носом воздух.

\- …Ты хочешь сделать официальными отношения между мной и Споком с помощью вулканских уз между обрученными.

\- Да.

\- Я немного удивлен.

\- Я доверяю Сареку и его мнению в этом вопросе. Я провел уже слишком много времени, игнорируя то, что у тебя есть биологические и ментальные потребности _не_ человека. Я не могу удерживать тебя в рамках того, что нормально и приемлемо для _людей_ , это нечестно, и Джордж выбил бы из меня за это душу, – Крис подошел к псионному генератору и проверил настройки. – Ты уменьшил радиус действия до размеров своей комнаты. Тебе трудно спать, если я нахожусь вместе с тобой внутри поля?

\- Нет, я сделал это, еще когда был дома у Спока. Я не хотел, чтобы прибор влиял на него или на посла Сарека, – объяснил Джим. – И у меня нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы обручиться со Споком. Наши… отношения не совсем платонические, но у нас не было серьезного физического контакта, если тебя это беспокоит.

Пайк коротко взглянул на него и помотал головой.

\- Мне было шестнадцать, знаешь ли. Я не собираюсь срываться из-за… ну, ты понял. Просто поосторожней там. И не натворите глупостей.

\- Спок для меня слишком особенный, чтобы я позволил себе это испортить. Некоторые люди и впрямь уверены в том, что вулканцы ничего не чувствуют, но его привязанность, и преданность, и вера… все это окутывает меня, когда я рядом с ним. Я никогда не рискну его потерять.

*** * * ***

\- Официальные церемонии обручения на Бетазеде проводятся почти по тем же правилам, что и свадьбы, – настаивала Алекса.

\- Но мы _не_ на Бетазеде, Алекса, – улыбнувшись чуть натянуто, отозвалась Аманда. – Возможно, мы могли бы, как говорила моя мать, «встретиться посередине». Все речи на этом… мероприятии будут на вулканском, и узы тоже будут вулканскими, потому как это явится неотъемлемой частью узаконивания уз для их народа. Никто раздеваться не будет, и мы сможем провести ее на Земле, а не на Вулкане, – она подняла руку, когда несколько человек сразу же начали что-то заявлять. – Земля - дом Джима, и мы не можем вырвать капитана Пайка из Звездного флота, чтобы притащить его на Вулкан. Это привлечет к нам внимание, а я искренне сомневаюсь, что кто-либо в этой комнате готов позволить детям стать добычей для СМИ. Они и так уже достаточно вмешивались в жизнь Джима.

Т’Пол наклонила голову в знак согласия.

\- Т’Пау прибудет сюда и лично позаботится о заключении уз, это ее право и ее долг как главы нашего клана. Я разделяю мнение Аманды, что не следует выдергивать Спока или Джима из их привычного русла ради церемонии. Не будет никакого смысла в том, чтобы увозить их на Вулкан, раз они оба живут здесь. Когда они будут готовы пожениться официально, они смогут провести все по традициям Бетазеда. Я так понимаю, что для семьи и друзей могут быть сделаны некоторые уступки, если кто-то из присутствующих на свадьбе не является бетазоидом, – она подняла бровь, взглянув на Алексу, когда та было запротестовала. – Поверьте мне на слово: в нашем клане есть личности, видеть которых обнаженными вы не пожелаете ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Аманда, поперхнувшись чаем, закашлялась, и Сарек мягко похлопал ее по спине.

\- Т’Пол как всегда переходит к самой сути. В теории мы согласны на свадьбу по правилам Бетазеда, но я полагаю, что решение об этом следует принять Джиму и Споку, – она отставила в сторону свою чашку. – А теперь непосредственно о церемонии. Т’Пау сама создаст узы, которые разделят между собой наши дети. И они будут усиливаться, но я подозреваю, что их мощь с самого начала будет весьма велика, потому что в их основание ляжет их взаимная глубокая привязанность друг к другу.

\- Есть также пункт касательно долговых обязательств, связанных с помолвкой, – начал Сарек, но нахмурился, когда Пайк покачал головой. – Капитан?

\- Никаких « _капитанов_ », Сарек. Мне совершенно точно не нужны твои кредиты, трастового фонда Джима нам более чем достаточно. Звездный флот выплатил ему огромную сумму денег за ту землю в Айове. Я понимаю, что частично за твоими словами стоит вопрос чести и выражения твердости намерений со стороны твоего сына. Давай подойдем к этому так: наши дети оба ценят ум и образование; так почему бы не создать стипендию в академии «Горизонт»? Нам не обязательно присваивать ей их имена, если это их смутит, – предложил Пайк. – Таким образом честь твоего клана не пострадает, их требования будут выполнены, и будет нечто материальное, доказывающее принятие моего сына в вашу семью.

\- Мне нравится, – решительно сказала Аманда.

Алекса деликатно кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Нам надо обсудить этот момент с пальцами.

\- Этого _момента с пальцами_ мы касаться _не_ будем, – ровно отрезала Т’Пол. – А также вы никогда больше не назовете это _подобным_ образом. Это неприлично и некрасиво.

\- Это не настоящий поцелуй, – запротестовала Алекса.

\- На контактного телепата данный поступок оказывает в два раза большее воздействие, чем то, что принято считать за поцелуи у нас, – вмешался Джарет. – Думаю, в этом аспекте вам придется отступить, Алекса.

\- На Бетазеде пары полноценно держатся за руки, ладонь в ладони. Это знак их намерений соединить свои жизни настолько, насколько это возможно. На мой взгляд, это крайне важно, – поджала губы Алекса. – Я и так сдаюсь по поводу раздевания, хотя и нахожу красоту в каждом живом существе.

\- Вы _не_ встречали _каждое_ из этих живых существ, – хмыкнул Крис. – Уж поверьте мне, я видел парочку вещей, в которых _красоты_ вам точно никогда не обнаружить, – он передернулся. – В любом случае я поддерживаю Аманду и Джарета: _момент с пальцами_ остается. По-моему, это мило.

*** * * ***

\- Я тоже думаю, что это мило.

Спок вздохнул.

\- Мне сложно понять, _что_ беспокоит меня больше: то, что они все строят планы о нашей церемонии обручения _без_ нашего вклада, или же то, что ты заставил меня наблюдать за моими собственными родителями через камеры, – он бросил ПАДД на кровать. – Мне следует побеседовать с отцом о том, насколько плохо защищена наша система безопасности. Мне сложно поверить, что он действительно изменил то ее состояние, которое осталось после предыдущего жильца, поскольку мы крайне быстро и без труда взломали ее.

\- Так насчет _момента с пальцами_ …

\- Ozh’esta, – Спок изогнул бровь, а потом поднял руку с протянутыми к Джиму указательным и безымянным пальцами со всей серьезностью и немедленно расслабился, когда Джим без единого намека на веселье ответил ему тем же. – Это знак выражения привязанности между обрученными парами, – он сделал глубокий вдох, когда Джим мягко провел своими пальцами вдоль его, – а также крайне личный и интимный жест. Я видел его лишь один раз, случайно заметив, как это делают мои родители.

\- Ты напоролся на своих предков, обжимающихся по-вулкански? – чуть улыбнувшись, удивился Джим.

\- Да. Тогда мне было десять лет, – слегка позеленев, признался Спок. – Это было неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Следующие несколько недель я не мог смотреть ни на одного из них.

Джим ухмыльнулся и, подавшись вперед, прикрыл глаза, когда они со Споком столкнулись прямо посередине, мягко и осторожно целуясь, после чего отодвинулся и покосился на ПАДД.

\- Хорошо, что они ушли от этой темы с обнаженкой. Т’Пол права: есть много людей, которые могут прийти на церемонию и которых я уж точно не хочу лицезреть голыми.

\- Фокусирование на физической привлекательности нелогично.

Джим фыркнул и, подобравшись к Споку, уселся ему на колени, засмеявшись при звуке пораженного вздоха.

\- Наверняка эта фраза звучала бы убедительнее из твоих уст, если бы твой парень не был таким шикарным.

Спок окинул его пристальным взглядом и опустил ладони на бедра Джима.

\- Полагаю, мне придется написать трактат о необозримых границах твоего эго.

\- Флаг вам в руки, мистер Спок, – кивнул ему Джим и просто расхохотался, когда Спок бесцеремонно скинул его обратно на матрас.

*** * * ***

\- Так, теперь надо решить насчет даты, – Алекса вытащила из ящика стола свой ПАДД. – У кого-нибудь есть предпочтения?

\- Как насчет двадцать седьмого мая? – предложила Аманда и улыбнулась капитану Пайку, который начал смеяться.

\- Что? – удивился Джарет, поглядывая на них обоих.

\- Это их шестимесячная годовщина, – пояснил Пайк, снова прыснув, когда Сарек издал звук, очень- _очень_ похожий на вздох.

*** * * ***

Спок сердито уставился на Джима, который в свою очередь уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Не пытайся себя задушить, – Спок схватился за угол наволочки и выдернул «временное убежище» из-под Джима. – Я не буду страдать из-за этого оскорбления и унижения _в одиночку_.

Джим мгновенно выпрямился и поймал его руку.

\- Эй, – Спок посмотрел на него, его губы все еще были поджаты, – ты _никогда_ не будешь один, слышишь? Никогда, – он осторожно потянул его на себя и улыбнулся, когда Спок, не сопротивляясь, лег рядом с ним. – Неважно, во что они превратят этот день, что они спланируют или попытаются заставить нас сделать; это все равно будет касаться лишь нас с тобой.

Спок прижался лбом ко лбу Джима.

\- Это твой способ сказать, что мне следует _расслабиться и смириться с судьбой_?

\- Ага, – Джим изогнул шею и поцеловал его. – Потому что не имеет значения, как мы придем к этому: мы будем вместе, а остальное - это лишь хаос, который наша жизнь всегда будет бросать на нас.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

**[1]** В оригинале этот диалог звучит так:

«- That was sexual innuendo, **wasn’t** it?”

\- Contraction».

Все ведь помнят, что вулканцы (в английском) слов не сокращают, всяких « **I** **’** **ll** », « **would** **’** **ve** », « **haven** **’** **t** » и т.д. у них нет. В этом диалоге Спок использовал сокращение, на что Джим ему и указал. Поскольку в русском это передать сложнее, я слегка… _скреативила_ и использовала слово « **походу** », что вызвало несколько иную реакцию Джима: «Ух ты, молодежное выражение».

 

**[2]** Во избежание тавтологии (потому что в предыдущем предложении уже было использовано слово «сирень») я написала латинское название сирени « **Syr** **i** **nga** ».

 

**[3]** В оригинале Сарек использует слово « **cuddling** », которое означает **прижиматься** , **крепко обниматься** , **свернуться в объятиях**. Поскольку все эти переводы совсем не подходили (« **Они обнимаются** », ну, это не звучало из уст Сарека – недостаточно не по-вулкански), я решила выбрать « **обнимашки** ».

 

**[4]** В оригинале Джим говорит: « **Live hard and die old** ». Думаю, можно сказать, что это передел неофициального лозунга части представителей рок-н-ролл и панк субкультуры, звучащего так: « **Live** **fast** **,** **die** **young** » (« **Живи быстро, умри молодым** »); теории, по которой следует прожить яркую, насыщенную событиями, но короткую жизнь и рано покинуть этот мир.

 


End file.
